


异体同心

by Lynx219



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当迪克·格雷森请求克拉克·肯特的帮助，克拉克发现他的队友和朋友布鲁斯•韦恩发生了奇怪的改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Forms, One Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436292) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



 

克拉克调整了他的领结，再次擦亮他的眼镜，小心检视他在镜中的形象。露易丝·莱恩答应和他约会——如果他对自己完全诚实的话，他多半会承认那是因为她想好好看一眼韦恩庄园内部和拥有它的亿万富翁。然而，这仍是一个机会。他今晚总是有可能取得突破性进展，能最终说服露易丝不仅仅把他当成笨拙的同事看待。  
  
她甚至有可能接受他给她的晚安吻。  
  
克拉克想象着她停在她的旅馆门前，转身向他抬起头，等待，期待。他想象着他会倾身向前，然后……  
  
他无情地终止这个想法。不仅因为这多半完全是徒劳的，更因为他忽略了参加这次筹款会的主要目的。  
  
在他重新打领结的时候，他回忆起迪克·格雷森在电话中担忧的嗓音。“我需要你去查看布鲁斯。他最近……不对劲。对我说我应该专注于布鲁德海文并且……别再出现在庄园附近。”迪克的受伤简直触手可及。  
  
“他同样在回避联盟任务。”克拉克注意到了。“至少一个月来我们没人见过他。但是迪克，”他合理地补充，“他就是这么应付低潮期的，不是吗？这人是个闷罐头，就顺其自然吧。”  
  
“我试过了，”迪克说，“但是我接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话。”  
  
“克拉克，他解雇了阿尔弗雷德。”  
  
克拉克对着自己在镜中的倒影皱眉。解雇阿尔弗雷德确实是个非常严重的预兆，就算是在他最糟心的时候，布鲁斯也从未遣走过管家。现在这个人完全孤独的呆在那巨大的庄园和阴湿的山洞中，似乎不准备再出来了。  
  
克拉克并未受邀参加这个红十字筹款会，但他觉得这或许是他最后一次在公开场合见到布鲁斯的机会。他不接电话和联盟呼叫。所以闯进派对似乎是快速检查他最安全的办法。  
  
不用说当他向露易丝提起这个计划时，她被他的肆无忌惮刺激，坚持要求同行。这当然是个额外福利。  
  
克拉克叹气。领结彻底完蛋了。不知为何，他有所有这些能力但就是没法打好一个普通的领结。这一定是某种精神枷锁。  
  
或许露易丝能帮他打？  
  
他快活地走向隔壁房间门，露易丝能干的手指刷过他脖子的画面在他脑袋里跳舞。  
  
：：：  
  
什么地方有竖琴在演奏，发出悠远流畅的滑音。露易丝和克拉克进入韦恩庄园的舞厅时，枝形吊灯闪耀着，把摇曳的微光投向完美打磨的大理石地板。露易丝的手臂温暖地环着他的，他能感觉到她转动头部把一切都尽收眼底。但他的双眼无法抵抗地向着舞厅另一头的一群人看去。  
  
他们围绕在某个人身边，抓紧他的每一个词汇，当克拉克靠近时他突然明白那是布鲁斯·韦恩，在说关于水球的什么精妙观点。  
  
一种奇异的刺痛爬上克拉克的脊椎，他看着布鲁斯说话，步伐在大理石地面上慢了下来，最终停滞。他目不转睛，但他似乎没法移开视线。  
  
布鲁斯非常苍白，好像他有一两个月没离开过房子。他的五官变得……更加锐利，甚至比以前更具贵族气派。而他的双眼中有一种狂热的闪烁，钉住了克拉克，一种让人无法移开视线的黑暗闪光。他滔滔不绝地说着最近的什么比赛，嗓音低沉却权威，所有人的紧追着他的每一个词好像他们都听不够他的声音。克拉克没法从派对的嘈杂中完全听清他的嗓音，但他想要听见——不知为何，这嗓音比他记忆中布鲁斯的声音更加浑厚，更加引人注目。他想要更清楚地听见。他向前走了一步，露易丝的手臂依然勾着他的。  
  
这时，布鲁斯突然抬起头，准确无误地径直看向克拉克。  
  
布鲁斯盯着他是克拉克凝固了，他的双眼明亮而对抗。布鲁斯漠视了他本在说话的人们，大步走向克拉克。他的移动一直都有如此野性的优雅，如此完美的自持吗？布鲁斯总是危险的，总是美丽的，当然。但不知为何此刻他的美丽和威胁狠狠击中了克拉克，就好像是一个全新的揭示。他头脑中的一部分结巴着毫无理性的恐慌： _危险危险离开快跑危险_ 。他忽略了它，留在原地。  
  
“你没有受到邀请。”布鲁斯说，他的嗓音低沉险恶，每个音节都发音清晰。  
  
克拉克挣扎着找话说，被毫无理由的转身逃跑冲动和另一种不同的冲动撕扯着，他不能确切定义那种冲动，但那似乎包括了更加靠近地倾听布鲁斯美丽的嗓音。向前，靠近。他略微摇头，集中注意。“迪克打电话来让我检查你。他担心你。”  
  
“他是个好孩子。”布鲁斯似乎被什么分散了注意，他的嗓音漠然，双眼在克拉克的周身游弋，好像在评价他可能的威胁。克拉克感觉到了奇怪的不适和脆弱。  
  
“你不和他谈谈？”  
  
“不。”布鲁斯的头猛地抬起，再次直视克拉克的双眼。“我也不该和你说话。”他走近了，只有一步。露易丝发出好像恐惧的微小声音，克拉克突然想起她还在这里。“克拉克。”布鲁斯低语，“回家去。你不能帮助我，没人能帮助我。而我……”他的双眼好像天空般深邃，克拉克可以坠入的天空，没有星辰，完全没有光的天空。“……我能比你想象的伤你更深。”  
  
然后他走了，背转身走开，回到他的谈话中。人群分开又在他身边归位，就好像铁粉被天然磁石所吸引。克拉克看着他离开，无法移开视线，希望他回头哪怕一次，让克拉克再看一眼那双黑暗的眼睛。“布鲁斯。”他低语，而在舞厅的另一端布鲁斯暂停了一个瞬间，他的后背僵硬而警惕。然后他继续前进，走开了。  
  
走开了。  
  
有人拽着他的手臂喊他的名字。他低下头看见那个女人用惊恐大睁的眼睛盯着他。“露易丝。”他似乎要从记忆库中把这个名字找出来。  
  
“我们回旅馆去吧。”她说话时脸色苍白。“我看够了。”  
  
她拖走了克拉克。  
  
：：：  
  
在她的房门口露易丝停下来抬头看他。她看起来在等待什么，期待地仰着头。克拉克看着他眨眼，她的表情慢慢从邀请变成了恼火。“没关系。”她咕哝。门在她身后大力关上。  
  
克拉克对着房门又眨了好一会儿眼，他的思维慢得奇怪。他彻底回想了一遍和布鲁斯的对话。他要说什么布鲁斯才肯听？  
  
他要说什么才能让他留下？  
  
让他一直对他说话，一直看着他？  
  
他和布鲁斯的谈话很重要，当他回到自己房间，准备上床时他对自己说人们为他担心。迪克和阿尔弗雷德为他担心。整个JLA都需要他回来。  
  
他必须想办法和布鲁斯再谈谈。  
  
他必须做到。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克试图把自己从布鲁斯•韦恩突然的吸引力前引开。

 

克拉克慢慢醒来，感到梦的碎片像蜘蛛网一样在他的周围磨损褪色。他模糊却不安地兴奋着，所以应该是梦见了露易丝，他猜。他记得昨夜她手臂环着他时的压力，布鲁斯向他阔步走来，好像被触怒的掠食动物。  
  
布鲁斯。  
  
他更加清醒了些，摇落最后一丝梦的碎屑。他欠着迪克和阿尔弗雷德，还有整个超级英雄团体，他要和蝙蝠侠再谈一次，彻底弄清究竟有什么麻烦。他换上他的制服，抚平闪亮的织物，溜进早晨的天空，向着庄园前进。  
  
洞里是空的。无论是这里还是上面的宅邸中都没有移动的声音，除了头顶上的蝙蝠们持续不断的轻响没有任何响动，完全没有人类的心跳声。这寂静低沉深邃，而且不知为何比平常更诡异。克拉克穿过山洞，颈后的汗毛不受控制地竖了起来。一种奇怪、毫无理性的逃跑冲动敲击着他的后脑，他强硬地把它砸了下去。这里没有什么需要畏惧，完全没有——  
  
“你不该在这儿。”一个如午夜般暗沉的声音在他背后说，克拉克用了最为伟大的努力才没有喊出声。他转过身——缓慢、慎重的，没有必要飞转，他的心脏没有理由狂跳——面对蝙蝠侠，他的披风包裹着身体，他的眼睛藏在平板的白色透镜后。  
  
“你不可能永远躲着我。”  
  
蝙蝠侠用一种奇特的，几乎是超自然的流畅偏过头。“只要我想，我就能。”他说。  
  
“你为什么解雇阿尔弗雷德？”克拉克试图在语气中强加上欢快的调子。“你充分了解没有他你多半没法过日子。你不会洗衣服，你不会做饭，你多半会饿死。”  
  
布鲁斯似乎在盯着他，因为遮住双眼的透镜这很难判断。“我……”他吞咽了一下，“我很饿。”他几乎是在耳语。  
  
克拉克再次希望他能看见布鲁斯的双眼，这希望似乎紧紧盘绕在他胸中。他转而专注于布鲁斯的嘴唇：下唇柔和的曲线，上唇锋利的唇弓。皮肤的光泽，苍白的脸映衬着黑暗。当布鲁斯的嘴唇移动时他看见牙齿微弱的闪光，他微微战栗，无法移开目光。“克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音好像穿过漫长的隧道。“克拉克，停下。”布鲁斯突然转身背对克拉克，克拉克眨眨眼，感觉好像他们之间的某种绳索绷断了。  
  
“你该吃点东西。”克拉克空洞地说。  
  
从黑暗的人形处传来某种沙哑，可能是笑声的声音。“不要诱惑我。”  
  
克拉克向前走了一步，又是一步。他身体中想要逃跑的那部分又开始吵闹，但是另一部分拒绝离开他的朋友，想要理解，想要安慰，想要把那包裹在黑色中的人抱在怀中，然后……然后……  
  
他又走了一步。“真的，布鲁斯。你需要吃点东西，让我……”  
  
蝙蝠侠猛地旋过身。“ _我说了，不要诱惑我。_ ”他咆哮。  
  
此人全副注意的力量如同黑暗的波涛般显露在克拉克面前，他感觉自己沉没其中，迷失了。没有灯塔，没有浮标，只有深深的水面没过他的头顶，他的心灵。他像个溺水的人般挣扎向前，知道如果他不移动的话就会跪倒在地。“布鲁斯。”他喘息着，但是他面前的空间是空的。  
  
“回家去。”声音在阴影中回响，难以追寻。“别管我。你不想呆在这里。”  
  
“但是我想。”克拉克对着寂静说。  
  
没有回应，甚至没有回声。  
  
：：：  
  
克拉克褪下露易丝的内衣，而她伴着邀请的微笑解开胸罩的搭扣。她吻了他，双臂缠绕着他的脖子，他们一起倒在床上，露易丝在上。她尝起来像威士忌，其下还有一种阴暗，类似金属的味道。克拉克感到觉醒汹涌而来，充满渴求。  
  
她因为这感觉贴着他的嘴微笑，然后靠著他移动，停下接吻在他下颚上种下一个微小的亲吻。然后她俯身亲吻他的脖子。  
  
他的脉搏再次开始飞跑，发出尖锐颤抖的欲望的噪音。她贴着他的喉咙发出满意的咕噜声，开始沿着他的身体向下，亲吻啃咬让他一次又一次地叫喊出声，直到她黑色的头颅来到他双腿之间。他的手指缠住她的头发——应该更短一些，他模糊地想——而她的喉间发出低沉的轻笑，几乎足够低。几乎足够低，他想，她的嘴包裹住他，愉悦掠夺了他的身体。几乎对了。  
  
包裹着他的嘴一开始是温柔的，但当他在狂热的喜悦中摇动时，那……改变了。变得更饥渴，更贪婪。在要求、指挥。而他迷失在其中，迷失在屈服的极乐中。他那么硬，压力紧绷而凶猛，那甜美弯曲的嘴唇贪婪且掠夺成性。他感到冰冷尖锐的牙齿划过他的整个长度，克拉克的感官因为这碰触迸发出狂喜，他扭动着向上，向上——  
  
——触到被单和空气，离开睡梦回到他空荡荡的床铺，听见自己的声音重复着，乞求着，恳求着什么东西。什么人。没有人在。  
  
他清理了黏乎乎的被单，愁眉苦脸地去工作，依然觉得脑袋晕晕乎乎的，好像整个世界都包在蒲公英花球里，遥远而模糊。太阳似乎从未明亮到足够烧穿他头脑中的阴霾，他写错三次文件，佩里为此训斥了他一通而他只是一直点头，全当成耳旁风；他作为超人处理了两次大型事故，完全是在自动驾驶，人们感激的欢呼在他耳中只是模糊的喃喃。而当太阳开始落山，他感到哥谭的灯光像呢喃精灵般闪烁，发出诱人邀请。巫光般的蓝绿似乎比大都会炽烈的金白更为真实，不知怎么他发现自己身在哪里，走在卵石路面上，双脚踏出柔和的节奏。蝙蝠侠不希望超人在这里，所以他是克拉克：拉低的软呢帽，防水大衣拉紧抵挡住薄雾似乎缠绕住一切的卷须，雾气爱抚着他的脚，环住他穿着灰色法兰绒裤子的双腿。  
  
他不知道他为什么来哥谭，但这符合他的心情：做梦般迷失在雾中，渴望着什么，不知什么。  
  
当他感到冰冷坚硬的枪口抵着他的肋骨时，他差点笑出来。“交出你的钱包就不会受伤，听见了没？”一个紧张的声音咕哝着。当他摸索着口袋，挣扎着把注意集中在这个汗流浃背坐立不安的暴徒身上时，突然有什么异动，抢劫犯飞到了对面的墙上。  
  
蝙蝠侠站在克拉克和抢劫犯之间，他的披风好像黑曜石的刀子切开迷雾，义警的存在切开了克拉克头脑中的阴霾。他的注意力几乎是痛苦的专注于那黑暗的身影上，一个针尖般的认知，仿佛蝙蝠侠是这世界中唯一真实的东西。当蝙蝠侠靠近那个抢匪时，一种陌生、奇异的渴望似乎跃上他的身心。  
  
克拉克可以从蝙蝠侠的肩膀上方看见那个暴徒的脸，能看见那个人因为蝙蝠侠的不知什么表情突然变得苍白。“滚。”义警说，那人发出惊恐的呜咽，转身连滚带爬地跑了。  
  
一次回转，雾气突然搅动，蝙蝠侠出现在克拉克身边，非常近。“你 _想要_ 死吗？”黑暗骑士低语。  
  
有什么在克拉克的体内击打，某种他从未感到过的脉动，他随着某种梦幻般的震惊明白那是欲望。蝙蝠侠提问的回声盘绕在他周围，他知道他想向前踏入那黑色披风的环绕，想要扯下面罩，毫无畏惧地直视那双闪耀的眼睛，想用他的嘴感受那热情的弧度，舔入柔软和尖锐，吞噬和被吞噬。  
  
“那把枪不可能伤到我。”他强迫自己开口，试图让声音保持自然。欲念让一切都显得遥远，浮动。布鲁斯润了下嘴唇，鲜红一闪而过，克拉克感到双膝发软，感到自己站立不稳。他想要。他太想要了。  
  
“我不是说枪。”在蝙蝠侠特色的沙哑下，克拉克能听出布鲁斯的嗓音，那和克拉克脊髓中的火焰一样低沉渴望。布鲁斯也想要他，他明白过来，而这知识把他又拖近了一步。“走开。”那低沉的咆哮说。 _向我来，向我来，成为我的_ ，咆哮下的嗓音说，像歌声般清晰。 _我为你多么饥渴。_  
  
克拉克现在接近到能够碰触他了。布鲁斯僵硬得像块石头，一座黑玛瑙的雕塑，又或是夜晚本身。克拉克伸出手碰触布鲁斯的脸颊，手指下的皮肤冰冷而平滑。他的碰触滑到布鲁斯的嘴唇，描摹着那热情双唇的线条。“你那么美。”克拉克听见自己的低语，除了他生命中最简单、最深沉的事实外说不出其他任何东西。“我想要你。”  
  
布鲁斯完全静止不动，对克拉克的碰触毫无反应，但克拉克用他的整个存在知道布鲁斯并不是毫无感觉的，知道他和克拉克因同样的需求而燃烧。小巷静止、沉寂，整个哥谭都屏住了呼吸，克拉克突然明白什么声音不见了。“你的心跳。”他脱口而出，“你找到办法遮蔽它了，我完全听不到了。”  
  
布鲁斯因这话后退，远离克拉克的碰触，让克拉克感到渴望和空虚。“回家去。回到阳光下。”  
  
克拉克眨眨眼，感到凄凉。“但是你也想要我。”他呆愣地说，“我知道你想。”  
  
现在雾气出现在他们之间，卷曲缠绕，模糊了克拉克的视线。“祈祷你永远不知道我有多想要你。”一个声音在雾中说，然后克拉克再次孤身一人。  
  
：：：  
  
充满梦境的漫长夜晚，发热燃烧。无论何时克拉克迷迷糊糊地睡去，他都会梦见布鲁斯在他的床上，伏在他身上，双眼在苍白的面孔上发亮，丝绸羽翼般的低语环绕着他的全身。他梦见冰冷的双手放在他身上，醒来时血液在身体中敲击，带着暴乱的欲望和热度。他最终放弃穿上衣服去巡逻，坚定抵抗地平线上哥谭舞动的灯光塞壬般的呼唤，呼唤着他飞过去，迷失在布鲁斯嗓音的祝福中，要求布鲁斯碰触他，夺去他，用愉悦刺穿他，刺穿……  
  
他从树上救下两只猫，阻止了一起银行抢劫，找到丢失的两条狗和一只雪貂，还给一个困惑的威奇托旅游者指了路，他头脑中的一部分为他能如此完善的运作而惊奇。工作中他成功在死线前完成了一篇报道，甚至和露易丝还有吉米打趣了一会儿，但是午餐时他发现自己无法进食，决定到公园里去走走。坐在公园长凳上，做梦般看着多云的天空，他突然发现自己在想象布鲁斯贴在身后，对着他耳朵说话会是什么感觉。他想象呼吸吹动他的头发，那嘴唇几乎碰到他： _别动，克拉克。保持住别动。让我碰你。这儿。_ 定在长凳上，遗忘了周遭的世界，克拉克想象着冰凉的嘴唇碰触他的皮肤，他的脖子，开始战栗，被欲望和一种陌生的恐惧撕裂。 _让我吻你，让我拥有你。是的。向我屈服。_  
  
克拉克震惊地清醒过来，硬得发疼，惊恐地发现他差一点点就在公共场所触摸自己，差点就在幻想中完全迷失了自我。他猛地转过身，但是没有人在，当然。  
  
他午餐时间后很晚才回到日报社。“有你的包裹，肯特先生。”吉米快活地说。克拉克的心在看见那熟悉的尖锐手写体时再次开始飞跳，当他撕开包装，一个小小的矩形天鹅绒盒子掉了出来。里面是张字条： _拜托，戴着这个_ 。  
  
一条闪光的链子上挂着一个银十字架，缠绕着荆棘与玫瑰。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克和阿尔弗雷德谈话，并就他了解到的事情与布鲁斯对峙。

布鲁斯很冷。当然，他现在一直是冰冷的，现在，他的血管中没有奔涌的血液温暖他。  
  
他又冷又渴，而且他这样子已经好几周了。  
  
朦胧的月光就好像冰做的匕首碰在他身上，在他越过哥谭的屋顶时划过他的身体，披风像影子般在他周围翻腾。就像它更强壮也更残酷的姐妹，月亮不会在他的皮肤上留下痕迹，但会在接触到他时留下痛楚。日光不会在他身上留下肉体的伤害，但会让他在痛苦中打滚。  
  
今夜他欢迎这痛楚。这是可以忍受的。  
  
不像他的饥渴。  
  
在他现在已经超自然地敏锐的听力边缘，他捕捉到了焦虑的惊喘，和弹簧刀打开的微弱轻响。  
  
比任何人类能做到的更快，蝙蝠侠朝着罗宾逊公园前进。  
  
那个强奸未遂者瞬间就躺倒在了草地上。他马上爬了起来，惊慌驱使他行动，他冲向了蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯受过精巧打磨的反射让这人看起来好像在蜂蜜中移动，他踏向一边，敏捷、精准地施加压力，让那暴徒失去知觉倒在地上。  
  
那个女人瞪着他。蝙蝠侠向她转过身，她变得僵直，双眼惊恐地睁大，好像一只看见了飞扑而下的鹰隼的老鼠，眼睛都不眨地冻结了。“回去。”他咬着牙说，她转身跑了。  
  
那人还躺在草地上，脸朝上，头向后扬起。喉咙暴露出来。布鲁斯发现自己弯下身，触摸着他的脖子。 _检查一下脉搏_ ，他对自己说，但这谎言在他自己听来都冰冷而苦涩。  
  
在他的指尖下，那个男人的生命跳动着，深邃而真实。如此温暖，如此甜美。这人是个罪犯，哥谭的诅咒之一。他几乎不值得拥有自己血管中运载的丰厚宝藏。难道会有人想念他吗？布鲁斯只需要俯下身，然后……  
  
饥渴在他体内熊熊燃烧，红雾覆盖了他的视野。那如此简单，可以最终消灭那痛苦。他为何要否认他自己，他的本性，他的命运？只要一次，只要尝一口……  
  
布鲁斯拿开了手，似乎那人的皮肤不仅仅是温暖，而是在燃烧。“不。”他听见自己的咕哝。那饥渴永远不会平息，一个人做不到，一千人也不行。他绝对不能开始。  
  
他转过身，几乎大笑起来。哥谭的诅咒。他现在真的对那代表了什么有了些了解了。  
  
亲爱的上帝啊，他是多么饥渴。  
  
：：：  
  
阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯小心翼翼地放下茶杯和小圆饼干，然后坐到了克拉克的对面。“我还有什么能帮你的，肯特先生？”  
  
克拉克尝了口茶：伯爵红茶，温度完美。“布鲁斯真的把你赶走了？”  
  
阿尔弗雷德用讽刺的眼光扫了一眼豪华公寓。“如果不是的话，先生，我在这儿干什么？”  
  
“但是为什么？”  
  
阿尔弗雷德花了些时间来喝茶，他的双手温柔地放在细致的瓷器上。他盯着茶杯，好像能从里面找出正确的词汇，然后叹了口气。“大约六周以前，布鲁斯老爷在派对之后非常晚才回家。他看起来苍白，而且有些……不安。从那夜开始，他的举止就变了。他变得唐突、粗鲁——是的，比他平时还要粗鲁。”他几乎是微笑着说，“他似乎厌恶见到我们任何人。他先是赶走了男孩们，告诉他们他不再需要他们了。他告诉迪克少爷去布鲁德海文，别再回来。”阿尔弗雷德表情冷峻。“那是场可怕的争吵，但布鲁斯老爷一旦下定决心……”他停下来叹气。“他让蒂姆少爷从此呆在泰坦塔，把那里当成家。蒂姆少爷什么都没说，只是打包好自己的东西离开了。然而我害怕他受到了很深的伤害。而我，我尽可能地避开他。”他有些犹豫地瞥了克拉克一眼，皱着眉。“实话实说，先生，他……让我害怕。”  
  
克拉克眯起眼睛。“让你害怕？”  
  
“是的，先生。”阿尔弗雷德有些虚弱地笑起来。“我从他还是个孩子的时候就认识他了，所以他从未真的吓到过我。但在过去的这几周里，我在他身边……感到不自在。感到威胁。”他几乎显得羞愧。“他并没有对此做什么，肯特先生。他除了表现出简单粗暴和轻蔑外并没有更糟糕的行为。然而，我感到……”  
  
“处在危险中。”克拉克说。  
  
“是的，完全正确。”阿尔弗雷德说着放松了些。“你也感觉到了吗，先生？”  
  
“是的。”克拉克简略地说，回忆起汹涌的恐惧，不愿承认其中的欲望。  
  
“在那里的最后一天，我在他的卧室里突然撞见他。我不知道他在。他……瞪着我。然后他说‘我受不了了。你今天就走。’就是那样了。”阿尔弗雷德注视着他的茶杯，肩膀沉了下去。“我不想离开他，但是我感到……上帝保佑我，我感到如释重负。就好像我逃离了什么可怕的东西。”他的嗓音近乎耳语，当他抬头看着克拉克时，他的双眼湿润了。“还有，肯特先生，在他离开房间后，我发现地上到处都是玻璃。他打碎了他卧室里的镜子。”他再次挺直肩膀。“我留下来打扫干净，然后我就……逃跑了。”他看着克拉克的样子像是不顾一切，“你会帮助他吗，先生？我怕这超出了我的能力。”  
  
克拉克胸口的十字架冰冷，他能感觉到细小的荆棘贴着他的皮肤。“我会试试的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
  
：：：  
  
他在看见克拉克再次进入山洞前就听到了他。他听见了他体内奔涌的生命，那稳定、响亮的光明脉动，让他几乎因饥饿而感到虚弱。当他踏入山洞的中心时，他听到那拍子加快了，血液因为他的露面而飞驰，他咬紧牙关抵抗那声纯然渴求的呜咽。“克拉克。”他沙哑地低语。“滚蛋。”  
  
克拉克——穿着他的平民服饰——从阴影中走了出来。当他靠近时，布鲁斯能感到纯净的痛楚刺痛他的神经末梢，他欢欣鼓舞：克拉克戴着十字架，那能保证他的安全。  
  
那能保证他们两个的安全。  
  
他几乎是不自觉地从那圣物的灼烧前避开，克拉克的目光先是受伤然后变得若有所思。他拿出十字架，看着布鲁斯的双眼跟随他的动作。“你为什么给我这个，布鲁斯？”  
  
“作为我的尊重的纪念。”布鲁斯挖苦地说，试图将注意力远离痛苦，远离饥渴，远离需求。克拉克拥有如此多的 _生命_ 。如此丰富，如此美丽……  
  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克的嗓音柔软，亲切，温暖得好像记忆中的阳光。“拜托，阿尔弗雷德告诉了我镜子的事情。这——你是吗？——”他停了下来，似乎被这问题的重量吓坏了。“布鲁斯，你是吸血鬼吗？”当布鲁斯没有回答时，他向前走去，把十字架拢在手心。“布鲁斯……”  
  
“走开。”布鲁斯嘶声说，痛楚让他快睁不开眼。  
  
“回答我。”  
  
有一秒钟的时间，布鲁斯几乎就命令他离开了。他现在可以做到这点，发挥他的意志让凡人不得不服从。但那不会永远有效，他了解这点，了解 _克拉克_ 。这个男人会带着更多问题，更多要求回来。而布鲁斯对谎言感到如此疲惫。  
  
“我是在一个派对上。”他突然开口，转过身去这样就不用看着克拉克的眼睛。“有个女人，菲奥蕾拉·比安奇。她……非常美丽、诙谐、文雅。我们几乎跳了一整晚的舞。我……无法拒绝她。她把我带到她的房间，在午夜的时候，她……咬了我。”他重新记起那麻痹，那恐惧，她从他身体里抽去生命的难以忍受的剧痛，超越想象的痛楚。“她觉得转化我会很有趣，让我自己也成为吸血鬼。他们转化的人不多，但更倾向于富人。”克拉克在他身后变得非常安静，但布鲁斯能听见他的心脏擂鼓般跳动。“当我恢复意识时，我的新生命感受到的第一件事是她的大笑，好像小银铃一样。还有饥渴。”他停下来，吞咽了一下。  
  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音在山洞中显得微弱。“你有——你有——”  
  
“不！”布鲁斯猛地做了个手势。“从来没有。将来也决不会。无论如何。”  
  
一次长时间的停顿。当克拉克再次开口时他的声音几乎回到了平常的样子。“合成血液，或者库存血。你可以从血库买。我们能解决这个。”  
  
布鲁斯痛苦地摇摇头。“没用的，克拉克。血液代用品，甚至是血库的血，都……没用的。”他转身对上克拉克的双眼。“显然起作用的不是血液本身，是其中的生命力。吸血鬼…… _我们_ 吞噬的是生命。从脉搏，从新鲜的搏动中离断的，火热的生命，液体本身是……无效的。就好像用灰烬温暖你自己，或是拥抱尸体。”甚至十字架也没法阻止他注视着克拉克的脖子。“她警告过我会如此。所有的食物都是直接从另一个生命处夺取生气，从他的静脉中抽出，感到它在你们之间传递，充满你，平息你的饥渴……”他花了些力气才能重新看着克拉克的眼睛，震惊地发现它们变得恍惚，几乎是呆滞的。克拉克在微微地摇晃。 _我真该死_ 。他总是忘记吸血鬼迷惑猎物的力量，总是发现自己无意识中将言语像网一样投出去困住克拉克。这如此轻易……  
  
“克拉克！”他厉声说。“快点清醒过来。”十字架，他提醒自己。十字架能保证克拉克的安全。  
  
克拉克摇着头，好像要弄醒自己。“什么——你什么……”  
  
“吸血鬼能那样做。”布鲁斯粗略地说。“催眠我们的猎物。菲奥蕾拉对我这么做了，把我困在梦境和愉悦的幻象中，所以我自愿走入了我的毁灭。事实是相当不同的。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“那……疼吗？被咬的时候？”  
  
“我这一生中从未感到过如此的痛苦。”布鲁斯仅仅因为记忆就退缩了。“但是吸血鬼会让你觉得你需要这个，甚至能让你乞求牙齿埋入你肉体的感觉。”  
  
克拉克猛地抖了一下。布鲁斯感到一阵阴冷的满足，他终于唤起了另一人的反感。 _憎恨我，从我面前退开，拒绝我。我不能承受其他任何结果。_  
  
但当克拉克再次对上布鲁斯的双眼，它们一如既往——清澈，坦率，令人害怕的信任。“那你会怎么样？如果你必须……进食……而你拒绝如此，你会死吗？”  
  
布鲁斯喉咙里发出低沉的笑声。“我已经死了，克拉克。”克拉克的注视没有动摇。“我不会因饥渴而死。甚至阳光也不能毁灭我。那让我痛苦，但不会伤害我的身体。如果我不吃喝，我会变得虚弱。或许最终我会虚弱到无力狩猎，无力移动。但我还是会渴，永无止境。”克拉克无言地摇头，似乎他的拒绝能改变事实。“除非某个人能更干脆地解决我。”  
  
现在那双蔚蓝的眼睛里有了警觉。“什么？”  
  
“你能做到，克拉克。热视线能净化不死者。让我死在你手里，在光明中。”  
  
“不！”克拉克后退了一步，恐惧蚀刻在他的脸上。“我不会夺取生命！”  
  
布鲁斯靠得更近，近到足够感觉到十字架在他的神经上造成的白银的痛楚。“我不是‘生命’，克拉克。我是不洁的虚假的存在，一个怪物。我甚至不是人类。”  
  
“你是个英雄，你是我的朋友。”  
  
“当我足够饥饿，我会屈服于杀戮欲。每个吸血鬼都会。我不再能抵抗再次感到温暖，感到活着的机会，即使只是借来的一个瞬间。我会杀戮，我会饮血。”他看着克拉克的喉咙。“现在只是那个十字架救了你，克拉克。那是唯一阻止我把獠牙插进你的身体，把所有炽热的生命注入我体内的东西。阻止我把你当做食物，把你喝干。”  
  
异常慎重地，克拉克伸手除去十字架，放进了自己的口袋。布鲁斯发出恼火的嘶嘶声，但克拉克的目光平稳。“我不相信你。”他转身背对布鲁斯，开始爬上楼梯。“我会在这里过夜，不戴十字架。而到了早上我会安然无恙。”  
  
布鲁斯看着他离开。他看起来坚定而平静，但布鲁斯能听见血液在他体内奔涌，疯狂急速的脉动。克拉克对他感到害怕。  
  
他当然应该如此。  
  
很长一段时间，布鲁斯站在山洞中央一动不动。克拉克会上楼，躺在绸缎床单之间，闭着双眼，脖颈裸露。如果布鲁斯溜进房间，站在他身侧，那双不属于地球的蓝眼睛会睁开：不再平静而清澈，而是因为布鲁斯施加的强制力被梦幻的迷雾笼罩。他会对着布鲁斯微笑，抬起他的咽喉，他脆弱的咽喉，双眼因魅术而沉重。邀请着。而布鲁斯终于可以喝到餍足。  
  
黑暗的欲望涌入他的身体，他想到克拉克在他的身下，被他的身体钉住，被他的獠牙刺穿，一动不动地任布鲁斯索求他所想要的。那感觉会那么好……  
  
不。布鲁斯或许最终会满足，但克拉克……克拉克会遭受难以言喻的折磨。克拉克信任他。  
  
他是克拉克的朋友。是个英雄。他不会品尝人类的鲜血。  
  
或是氪星人的。  
  
布鲁斯发现他的双手紧握，于是一根一根地松开手指。然后他换了衣服，非常小心地上楼，似乎每一步都是一个需要通过的测试。  
  
布鲁斯·韦恩坐在他被月光照亮的起居室里，喝着合成血液，等待天明。  
  
：：：  
  
克拉克躺在月光中，试图入睡。他的脖子赤裸，十字架放在一边。他说过他信任布鲁斯。他 _的确_ 信任布鲁斯。他知道他不会睁开眼睛发现一个黑影站在床边，用似乎把他钉在床上的视线看他，夺去他的意志。他不会感到布鲁斯坐在他身边，感到冰冷的手指抚摸他的脸和脖子。他不会听见那难以置信的美丽声音低语： _你在等我，我做梦也不会让你失望_ 。他是安全的。完全安全。  
  
一个又一个小时过去，克拉克翻身侧躺，蜷缩在无论什么奇怪而纠结的情感周围。那一定是放松，混合着焦虑和对布鲁斯的担忧。  
  
那不可能是失望。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的吸血鬼尊长*前来拜访，并遇见了克拉克。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此处原文为 vampiric sire，搜索一番后似乎sire只见过“尊长”这一种翻译，于是就使用了这个译法。

克拉克•肯特听见了说话声，从关于血和镜子的混乱梦境中醒来。韦恩庄园的黑色绸缎被单在他的周围仿佛爱抚般移动，他集中注意：布鲁斯的嗓音，还有一个女人轻灵而雅致的声音。

“呸！”女人的声音唾了一口。“发现你在喝这种合成的泔水——这让我恶心。”她轻快的嗓音中带着轻微的意大利口音。“布鲁斯，我的孩子。为什么你到现在都没有饮用真正的生命？你还在反抗你的命运吗？”

“是的，我还将继续，菲奥蕾拉。”

“对你的尊长这样说话太不正式了！正确的称呼应该是‘女主人’。”沉默。“布鲁斯，你不可能抵抗到永远。你每天都变得更加虚弱。你英俊的脸变得如此消瘦，如此憔悴让我感到痛苦，而你本可以得到甜美的满足。”夸张的叹息。“过来，跪在你的女主人和创造者面前。”

漫长的停顿。沉默中克拉克轻轻地再次戴上那个荆棘十字架。然后菲奥蕾拉清脆的嗓音再次开口，听起来既惊讶，又差不多是厌倦的。

“我没想到要面对如此的抵抗和意志力，在我把你变成我们之一的时候，布鲁斯•韦恩。你显然并不只是表面上看到的那样。”

布鲁斯的笑声碾过庄园，让克拉克脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。他开始小心地走向楼梯。

“那无关紧要。”菲奥蕾拉毫不在意地继续，“如果你不进餐，最终你将会虚弱到服从我的意志。我不能强迫你吃喝——那必须是你自己独立作出的选择。但我能把你变成我的奴隶。很快你就会跪在我面前，孩子。而有一天你将会自由地选择以人类的鲜血为食。”她的嗓音如梦幻一般。“哦布鲁斯，你错过了极乐。那甜蜜，那吞噬一切的狂喜，生命在你和你的猎物之间流淌，你能感觉到他们的挣扎变弱，他们屈服于你的力量。当你痛饮，感觉到热量充斥你的肉体，让你充满力量和权势，得到你想要的。”

“停下。”布鲁斯断然说。克拉克能听出其中微弱的颤抖。

菲奥蕾拉的笑声如同悦耳的钟琴。“你已经渴望去体验，去品尝新鲜的血液，感受唇下像被捕的鸟儿一样不断扑动却又无法逃离的脉搏带来的激动。我看到你眼中的饥饿，年轻而顽固的人。你的激烈渴求几乎使你化为乌有。你的渴求……对那个偷偷躲在楼梯上面的人，是吗？”

克拉克震惊地僵住了，菲奥蕾拉欢快地继续，“出来吧，小麻雀。把自己展现在优于你的人面前。”

她猛地拍了下手，克拉克发现自己走下楼梯。站在楼梯底端的是个年轻女人，几乎还是女孩，打着小卷的银金色头发梳到头顶，灰色的眼睛被笑容点亮。她苗条、娇小，但力量如同波浪般扩散开来。当他走到楼梯最下时，她向前走来。“哦，布鲁斯，我能理解你为何不想分享这份食粮。他体内的生命这么强大，这么——”

当这吸血鬼接近到能够感觉到他脖子上的十字架时，她猛地弹了回去，掀起嘴唇露出精致尖锐的獠牙。她发出嘶嘶声，纯然野性的愤怒残酷之声。克拉克感到惧怕和惊骇抓住了他，但他无法移动。恐惧、愤怒、憎恨——没有别的，没有吸引力，没有诱惑。菲奥蕾拉可以强迫他的身体，但她似乎并未掌握他的意志。布鲁斯站在这个女人身边，双眼紧盯着她，蓄势待发。

她指着克拉克的脖子，那里挂着十字架。“诅咒你，你为何允许那个存在于你的房子里？”

“你知道我们不能强迫一个人类除掉圣物，菲奥蕾拉。”

她脸上怒火就像来时一样快速地消失了，怪物再一次变幻成美人。菲奥蕾拉甜美地笑着，双手捧起布鲁斯的脸。“终有一天，我的孩子，你会拥抱饕餮的愉悦，新鲜的生命涌进你时的欢乐。你不可能永远反抗你的需求，你会真正成为我们中杰出的一员，富于权势和智慧。我期待着我们可以一起进餐的那一天。”她倾身用同样苍白的嘴唇在他唇上轻轻印下一个吻。克拉克狂怒地反抗他的控制但无法移动一根肌肉。女吸血鬼转身对他微笑，嘴唇弯曲成讽刺的弧度，然后转身悄然离开了庄园。

克拉克被锁定的四肢得到了释放，他向前跌了几步，喘息着，鲜红的怒意蒙蔽了他的视野。有一个作呕的瞬间，他在这个世界上最想见到的事情就是那个吸血鬼纤巧的身体包裹在净化的火焰中，抽搐着化为焦炭……他蹒跚着走到沙发边，抓住靠背喘气。“你就这么让她走了！”他对着布鲁斯咆哮。

有一瞬间，响应的怒火在布鲁斯眼中燃起。“她存在了数个世纪，对自己的力量有信心。而我年轻、没有经验，还……她是对的，我很虚弱。”他的双肩沉了下去。“虚弱，而且每天都变得更加虚弱。我无法与她战斗。”布鲁斯握紧双拳。“终有一天她会找到我，发现我无力抵抗她。我会受到她的束缚，成为她的奴隶，我的灵魂随着她的兴致而动。”他的喉咙中发出低沉的咆哮，几乎是动物般的声音。“别以为我会有一刻不渴望着反抗她，我没有用自己的整个灵魂来憎恨她。”他大笑起来，低沉而苦涩。“虽然我已经没有那种东西了。”

“别。”克拉克说，“别那么说。”

布鲁斯用手背擦过嘴唇，好像要除去什么糟糕的味道，表情扭曲。“当她看见十字架的时候，”克拉克过了一会儿后说，“她咆哮起来。我看见……我看见了她的獠牙。”他抬头看着布鲁斯。“你似乎没有獠牙。”

布鲁斯几乎是急切的抓住转换的话题。“它们只在愤怒或是……或是准备进食时才会变得突出。”他说，“否则就和普通的牙齿差不多。”他露出牙齿，犬齿只比普通人类的长一点点。

克拉克走得更近，在布鲁斯的双眼因为痛苦而闭起时停了下来。他取下十字架，无视布鲁斯的抗议放到了一张茶几上。“我想要看。”他说着，走得更近。

缓慢地，几乎是不情愿地，布鲁斯再次张开了嘴。克拉克伸手轻触那些牙齿，手指划过乳白色的边缘，从一侧犬齿到另一侧。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，从喉咙深处发出微小的噪音，克拉克能感觉到他在发抖。那些犬齿变长了一点吗？它们是不是更加弯曲了？他的手指越过那冰凉的光滑表面，布鲁斯低语道“克拉克”，他的舌头在发“拉”的音时向外探出，非常短暂地碰到了克拉克的皮肤。

“你需要变得更强壮。”克拉克收回手说。“我们必须和她战斗，而你要变得更强壮。”他感觉自己好像在一艘非常小的船里，向着某个巨大的瀑布前进。他能听见它在他的耳中轰鸣。“你需要饮血。”

布鲁斯的双眼猛地张开。“不。”

“只要一点点——”

“对吸血鬼来说没有一点点。”布鲁斯怒吼。“哪怕只是咬一口都能杀死一个人。”

离坠落更近了，令人混乱的眩晕冲刷过克拉克的身体。“我不是人类。那多半不会杀死我。”他触摸自己的脖子，拉开领口。恐惧和坚决和其他什么东西，某种更深更令人愉悦的东西，无情地把他向前拖去。“喝我的，布鲁斯。”

世界开始消失，只留他停下来等待布鲁斯的回答。

：：：

布鲁斯盯着克拉克，看见惧怕和决心在那张轮廓鲜明的脸上互相追逐。克拉克害怕他。他可以取走那害怕，用梦幻的、麻醉的、几乎是祝福的顺从取代。但他不能取走那痛苦，那灼烧，进食中带来的剧痛。“绝不。”他听见自己低语，但那声音在他自己耳中都显得虚弱而苍白。他干燥的喉咙吞咽了一下。“绝不。”他更加用力地重复。

“你吃完之后阳光可以治愈我。”克拉克说话的样子好像他们在讨论作战方案，好像他们不是在谈论布鲁斯消费他朋友的鲜血。

“我不会以你为食！永远！”

愤怒在克拉克的眼中爆发。“那你就会被那个……生物所奴役。我们会失去你！”他退却了，更加温和地补充：“我会……我会失去你。”他摇摇头，嗓音再次变成果断而事务性的。“JLA无法承受你被一个吸血鬼奴役，布鲁斯。这是唯一合理的选择。”

合理性……布鲁斯感觉到的绝对不合理，听着克拉克的血液在他们之间轰鸣。克拉克的甜美声音现在变得实用主义，冷静、镇定、平心静气。要利用他的无知，他盲目的决心对付他是那么容易，终于可以深深地饮用……

而克拉克在那之后会永远憎恨和畏惧他，永远也不会忘记布鲁斯故意让他承受的剧痛。

那代价太过高昂。

“我不会那么做的。”布鲁斯说。

有什么在克拉克的眼中闪烁。“我……我知道那多半会……让你觉得不堪入口，但是……”

“不堪入口？”震惊让布鲁斯吐出了这个词。“啥？”

克拉克蔚蓝的双眼被阴影遮盖。“当我被吸血鬼贵族克鲁西法控制的时候……当时他想喝我的血，他……他吐了出来，说我的外星血液无法下咽，令人厌恶。但是布鲁斯……你需要饮血，无论有多污秽恶心……”

布鲁斯在发现自己握着克拉克的手之前都不知道自己移动了。氪星人略微退缩了一下，但是站住了没动。布鲁斯温柔地翻过他的手掌，手指贴住手腕处的脉动。布鲁斯感到体内的饥渴在增长，比以前更加剧烈。“克鲁西法不是蠢蛋，就是疯了，或者两者皆是。我告诉你，卡尔-艾尔，你血流的声音是盖过一切的歌声，它的气味比我所体验过的一切更诱人。”他的嗓音听起来冷漠而遥远，他不应该说这种事，但他长久以来阻止自己说出口的话语翻滚而出。“自从我感觉到了你体内的生命，其他所有人的诱惑力都好像……给渴望最辉煌、最美好的酒的人喝泥水。你的血液……在歌唱。我在睡梦中能听见，金黄而迷人，虽然阳光现在避开了我。”

克拉克把双手放在布鲁斯的肩上，对上他的眼睛。“我没有避开你，布鲁斯。”他目光平视。“我绝对不会。”

布鲁斯退缩了。“不要做出你无法信守的承诺。”他咕哝道。不知怎么他设法转过了身，从那温暖、慷慨奉献的生命力前走开。每一步他都感到更加寒冷。

在楼梯顶端，他低头看去，克拉克还站在那里，抬头看着他，他的脸苍白而坚定。“戴着那个十字架，克拉克。”布鲁斯喊道。“菲奥蕾拉知道我……现在知道你是我的朋友了。她会很高兴杀了你，只为了说明观点。”菲奥蕾拉优雅地让克拉克的头向后仰，把她针尖般尖锐的獠牙刺入那闪亮血肉的画面几乎给他带来了物理性的痛苦打击，搅动了他不敢细看的情绪。

当他撤退到他的卧室，沉重的窗帘抵挡住了早晨的阳光，他听见十字架从桌上拿走的声音，放松地叹了口气。现在菲奥蕾拉无法碰到克拉克了。没有人还能爱抚那明亮的异星皮肤，品尝被阳光照射的血液，饮用那发出如此醉人歌唱的生命。

除了我，一个声音在他内心的黑暗角落里低语，但他推开了它，试图入睡。

对克拉克脉搏的记忆是催眠曲也是诱惑，萦绕在他的梦中。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠从他的洞里出来，帮助激战中的联盟。那很简单。麻烦的是之后的事情。

山洞中的黑暗是祝福和疗伤的油膏，布鲁斯坐在无光的空间中，听着头顶蝙蝠的响动。在他身边是一烧杯的合成血液。他伸出手，啜了一口，为那苦涩寡淡的味道而皱眉。那里面没有生命，只是最低程度维持他的生存，但也仅止于此。每一个没有真正食物的夜晚过去，他都变得更加虚弱，无论是肉体还是精神。有些时候他的意识会游荡，总是同样的事情：一周前克拉克·肯特的提议。  
  
“ _喝我的。_ ”  
  
他想要把思维从那个时刻扯开。他越是想，他就变得越虚弱和混乱，因渴求而衰弱。在头脑中重放那个场景没有任何好处，想象把他的嘴唇按在那美妙的，如此强壮而有力的脖子上是什么感觉完全没有好处。想象克拉克在他的獠牙刺入皮肤时会怎样颤抖着屈服，生命力会怎样从他体内冲向布鲁斯，用狂乱的愉悦将他灌满。混合着光与热，几乎难以承受的甜蜜……他体内的饥渴将在掠夺中让位于喜悦，掠夺，掠……  
  
他喉中梦幻般的狂喜的声音把他从不洁的沉思中惊醒。做了个厌恶的鬼脸，他把烧杯猛地掷向山洞另一侧，在破碎的声音中获得了无礼的喜悦。“怪物。”他喃喃，听着这个单词的回声控告着他。  
  
电脑显示屏闪烁起来，闪电侠的声音传了出来。“呃，蝙蝠？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
沃利的声音听起来比平时更犹豫。“看，我知道你正好好地生着闷气，不过我们正和一些非常愤怒的帕拉魔酝酿着打一场大仗，所有的大人物都出去打了，我们需要一个军师，我真的不觉得这是我的强项。”  
  
“我不——”  
  
“超人说要来叫你。他说我们需要你。”什么人叫喊的微弱声音传来，在瞭望塔的话筒中变得扭曲和尖细刺耳。“卧槽。”闪电侠吸了口气。当他再次开口时他的声音干脆而专业。“蝙蝠侠，我们 _现在_ 就需要你出现。我们被揍得很惨，超人无法行动，而且——”  
  
布鲁斯用流畅的动作戴上面罩。“我准备好了，现在传送。”  
  
：：：  
  
几个小时后天启星的船只磕磕绊绊地回家去了。蝙蝠侠看着清理队伍出现在宇宙中，移走残骸。绿灯侠和神奇女侠帮助超人飘向瞭望塔，氪星人笨拙地扶着一侧肩膀，疼痛让他的表情紧绷。但他活着。  
  
蝙蝠侠强迫自己放松，松开因担忧而僵硬的肌肉。除了超人的伤势没有严重伤亡，有些人有瘀伤和扭伤，超级女孩严重脑震荡。如果他没有从他的自怜自哀中摆脱出来，前来帮忙的话，情况可能会糟糕得多。  
  
“谢了，蝙蝠。”沃利说。“你可以，呃，你想的话可以回去洞里了。补上错过的生气时间。”  
  
布鲁斯几乎微笑起来。“是的。”他说着，走向传送器。  
  
然而他发现自己站在医疗室门前。  
  
他停了下来。他应该回家。他不应该来这儿。他不知道他为什么来。  
  
门在他的轻触下轻声打开。  
  
尖锐清晰的阿摩尼亚和消毒剂气味袭击了他的鼻孔，让他做出苦相。从走廊尽头的隔间里，他能听见克拉克的声音和戴安娜混合着，她正在为他做些诊断。  
  
在阿摩尼亚气味之下，布鲁斯发现了另一种味道，醇厚而雅致。  
  
他在房间中央停了下来，做了个深呼吸。他知道他为什么到这里来。只是为了能靠近，能汲取这美酒般的气味。只要一瞬。他的牙齿疼痛，他必须离开。  
  
当他转过身时，他看见了地板上的红色小点。两滴。三滴。  
  
他应当离开。但他弯下腰触摸那红色的液体。看着他的手套，红色在黑色上只是隐约可见。医务室里那么冷。他在发抖。那么冷，那么渴。  
  
他把手指按上嘴唇。  
  
他口中血液和皮革散发出甜美的味道，阳光和力量，甚至比他想象中还要好。克拉克的血，血中还有克拉克的生命微弱的回响，还没有完全消失。那触到了他的饥渴，刚够让那变得更糟。不知怎么他已经双膝跪地，他不记得这么做过。那味道仿佛极乐，强烈而难以抗拒。地板上还有其他的血滴，他知道他就要趴在地上，向那靠过头去。他的牙齿 _疼痛_ ，他知道獠牙已经完全伸了出来，克拉克血液的味道就好像他无法忽略的塞壬的歌声。还有两滴……  
  
“噢。”戴安娜的声音在他身后响起，“蝙蝠侠，你还……”  
  
“走开。”他努力咆哮着说，“出去。”他蜷缩在他的饥渴周围，咬住一声呻吟。  
  
戴安娜猛地吸了口气。“你最好离开，戴安娜。”克拉克说，“我会照顾他的。”  
  
门轻声打开又关上。“你也是。”布鲁斯尽力开口，“出去。”  
  
“不。”  
  
布鲁斯骤然起身，露出牙齿逼近克拉克。“出去，该死的，否则我会……”  
  
克拉克的双眼阴暗、担忧，但是沉着。“我说过我很愿意。”他拉扯自己制服的领子，暴露出更多皮肤。“我准备好了，布鲁斯。”另一侧肩上的蓝色布料破烂而染血。“来吧。”  
  
布鲁斯努力停了下来，挣扎着。“不——不是在这里。”他低语，无法从那闪亮的，充满美好生命的皮肤上移开视线。  
  
“那就去我的房间。”  
  
“不！”布鲁斯摇着头，试图除去其中的嗜血欲。“不是在这里，不是——不是在任何地方。绝不。我不会伤害你。”  
  
克拉克咬住嘴唇。“我不会失去你的，布鲁斯。你承认过你想要。我是自愿的。”他停了下来，然后放低声音，语气变得抚慰，充满暗示。“你现在尝过了我的血，那可以……让你支撑下去吗？”  
  
“支撑——！”布鲁斯感到歇斯底里的大笑在他的喉中酝酿，硬是把那压了回去。“那是生命本身。那……异常美好。”他有一种强烈的渴望，想要抬起手，无望地舔舐，以期还能有一丝味道残留。“现在其他人再也不能熄灭我的饥渴。”  
  
有一瞬间，克拉克看起来只是单纯而荒谬地愉悦，灿烂的笑容好像听到的是极大的赞美。然后他长长地吸了口气，他的微笑变化了，双眼微微合拢。“我们都知道你需要这个。”他说，“我能看出你有多么渴望。”他的声音低沉、确定、深信不疑。若不是他激烈的心跳，布鲁斯会发誓说他听到了热忱。“我能看出你有多么想要这个。”克拉克向前踏了一步，又一步。  
  
他盯着布鲁斯的嘴，布鲁斯突然想起克拉克从未见过他的獠牙完全伸长的样子。他奇怪地感到脆弱，克拉克盯着他，盯着他无法隐藏的嗜血欲的赤裸证明。“你有多么 _需要_ 把你的牙齿刺入我，然后进食……获取……获取一切……”他被某种接近喘息的声音打断，整个人抖了一下。布鲁斯能从他飞驰的脉搏中听到恐惧，但那没有显露在他沉迷的表情里。  
  
克拉克慢慢抬起手，解开他的披风，让那红色的布料在一阵瑟瑟轻响中落到地板上，变成鲜红的一滩。布鲁斯无法将他的视线从暴露出来的颈部曲线上移开，那明亮的皮肤，下面闪耀的生命。“我不会抵抗。你可以做你想做的，你需要做的事。你没有必要忍受这些，布鲁斯。取走我的血，随心所欲。那是你的。”他吞咽了一下，双眼变得沉着而理智，没有迷茫。“我是你的。”  
  
不知为何，他眼中果断的清明比梦幻的恍惚更让人害怕。  
  
克拉克又向前走了一步，现在布鲁斯只要走一步就能消去他们之间的距离，碰触他，拉近他。他没有戴着十字架。  
  
布鲁斯大笑，低沉而得意，他向前走去，看见同样的得意在克拉克的眼中燃起。“我以为我才是有着催眠力量的那个。”他低语着，低头亲吻克拉克的脖子。  
  
他亲吻裸露的皮肤，非常轻柔，感觉到他的牙齿擦过肌肤。  
  
然后他走开了。  
  
“回来这里！”当他向医务室的门走去时克拉克在他的身后喊道，嗓音中的怒火只受到轻微的限制。布鲁斯猛地转过身，瞪着另一个人，克拉克向后退了一步。  
  
“我不会因为受到操纵而伤害你，克拉克，所以别再尝试了。除非你想要我和你比拼意志力，迷惑你对我使用热视线，干脆地解决我。”  
  
克拉克变得苍白。“你不会那么干。”  
  
布鲁斯知道他的微笑绝对不愉快。“那只需要一瞬间，克拉克。只要一个最短暂的瞬间，我让你的意志屈服于我，让你相信世界上没有我会更好……”他尽可能地将力量注入他的声音，克拉克略微有些蹒跚。“我想我努力的话是能做到的。”  
  
这次是超人逃出了医务室。  
  
蝙蝠侠站在安静的医疗实验室里，看了地板三分钟，或许四分钟。然后他转身离开，鲜红的液滴分毫未动。他走向传送器，走向黑暗、宁静的山洞，远离鲜血的气味。走向安全。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 菲奥蕾拉的一张字条强迫克拉克动手。

_“拜托……”_  
  
克拉克·肯特醒来时那恳求还留在他的唇上，他在颤抖，出汗。他掀开床罩，让凉爽的夜风吹过他。在瞭望塔那次遭遇之后已经过了三天，而他和蝙蝠侠没有过任何联络。三天前布鲁斯最后一次拒绝了他完全实用的饮用血液的建议。克拉克感到他的双手握成了拳头。为什么布鲁斯看不到其中的道理？如果他继续虚弱下去，他的吸血鬼尊长就会能够控制他。他只有饮用血液才能强壮到足够抵抗她。克拉克很有可能在吸血鬼进食后存活下来，这是唯一合理的解决办法。  
  
克拉克闭上双眼，试图不要去想这些。他不愿细想被咬的情况因为那吓坏了他，他这样告诉自己。因为被吸血鬼咬这个想法而感到恐惧是正常的，承认他感到担忧没什么值得羞愧，所以他试图不去想象被咬的感觉并不是怯懦的表现。没有必要好奇当布鲁斯冰冷而坚定的嘴唇碰到他时是什么感觉。  
  
他回忆起在医务室中看到布鲁斯弯曲强健的獠牙的那一刻，感到一阵情绪起伏——恐惧，主要都是恐惧，当然，他这样对自己说，心脏狂跳。没有理由被恐惧困扰，想知道那对牙齿刺穿他的血肉的时刻会是什么感觉，他的生命从体内涌出。没有理由想象会有怎样的声音，当布鲁斯终于终于能大口饮血时会发出怎样贪婪满足的声音，抱紧克拉克，在他双膝无力时抱起他，他会倒在布鲁斯身上，无力移动。他会不会感到能量从他的体内流失？疲倦慢慢充满他的身体，让他感到疼痛和——  
  
克拉克在床上扭动了一下。他又在这么干了。他总是在说着恐惧——他 _的确_ 担心，是的——但他似乎无法停止想这件事，无法停止想象。无法——  
  
无法停止渴望。  
  
他无声的咕哝了一句诅咒，几乎是呻吟，但已经领悟的不会消失，不会变成未考虑过的事情。这是违背常理，完全疯狂的，但是他 _渴望_ 布鲁斯喝他的血。  
  
克拉克坐起身，用手梳过头发，然后把脸埋在双手中。荆棘玫瑰在他的脖子上轻柔地晃动。这是布鲁斯说过的吸血鬼的魅惑力量吗？不，他在靠近布鲁斯时感受到过，感到他的意志力被消耗和破坏——他压抑住那记忆带来的并不完全是恐惧的颤抖。这不一样，不完全一样。这是某些……其他的，更深入的东西。  
  
克拉克起身穿上制服，现在他对自己承认了，回到床上去不是个好主意，等待布鲁斯出现不是好主意。  
  
当他投身天空时，那个十字架留在了他的床头柜上。  
  
：：：  
  
除了天花板上的蝙蝠微弱的低语，洞中一片沉寂。克拉克环顾四周，想知道布鲁斯是否有能力化身蝙蝠。有一个厚重的乳白色牛皮纸信封放在电脑桌上，上面的字是用鲜红的墨水写成——至少克拉克希望那是墨水。上面标注着日期。他看了签名，然后再回头读剩余的部分：  
  
 _布鲁斯，亲爱的。现在你当然已经放弃并且已经进餐了。若是如此，你已经领会了你力量的全部，你支配的喜悦。你已经领会了你欠我多少，作为合适的给你永生不老的人，并给了你难以想象的权势。如果你依旧顽固不肯让步，你也虚弱到无法再拒绝我了。无论如何，我召唤你，作为你的创造者，我以此命令你明日午夜到哥谭市墓地来见我。那时你无论自愿与否都会加入我。但你会加入我的。你的尊长，菲奥蕾拉。_  
  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克轻声说，知道另一个人增强的感官多半已经听见了他的心跳。“你在哪里？”  
  
寂静。然后一个低语，几乎没有出声：“克拉克。”  
  
那是从楼上传来的，来自庄园宅邸。克拉克飘上大宅，发现自己来到了布鲁斯的房间。窗帘拉了起来，房间中一片漆黑。但是克拉克不需要光线，不需要照明就能看见布鲁斯，蜷缩在在他的床上，苍白而颤栗。他看起来几乎是透明的，似乎完全是用玻璃和雪花石膏制成，等待着被粉碎。  
  
克拉克看见他的时候感到他的心跳绝望地紊乱了。太晚了，他太虚弱了。然后布鲁斯睁开双眼，对上了他的视线，他的嘴唇弯曲成一个微弱、深情的笑容。那就好像在他的体内点燃了一盏灯，他意志力的光芒让他容光焕发。“克拉克。”他亲切地耳语。“你来拯救我。”  
  
“是的。”克拉克努力开口，心脏猛跳。  
  
那双深色的眼睛闭上了。“做的干脆点。”然后他加了一句，声音如此之低，人类的耳朵根本无法听见。“如果你到时候能抱着我，那就……再好不过了。”  
  
克拉克张开嘴，但是什么都没有出口。不知为何，这房间中似乎没有足够多的空气。他又试了一次。“布鲁斯，我不是到这里来杀你的。我不会放弃我，我不能……”他哽咽了，有太多话，他不知道该说哪一句。“我忍不住想你。我梦见你，我想要和你在一起，在你的身边，无论如何。”布鲁斯张开嘴，他的双眼透出不祥，但克拉克盖过了他。“那不是魅惑术。比那更多，那是 _正确的_ 。我的位置在你身边，靠近你，不论发生何事。”他现在跪在了床边，布鲁斯震惊地看着他。“我……如果失去了你我不会想要活下去。”克拉克听见自己的低语，他握着布鲁斯的手——那么苍白，那么瘦弱。“我做不到。没有你我宁愿去死。”布鲁斯的双眼大睁，几乎被吓坏了，克拉克因为那反应轻笑起来。“所以，布鲁斯，你 _会_ 以我为食，哪怕我需要把拳头塞进你顽固的喉咙里。”  
  
“你……是认真的。”布鲁斯听起来难以置信，不知所措。  
  
“把我的拳头塞进你的喉咙？那个——”  
  
“不。”布鲁斯甩开克拉克想开玩笑的企图。“关于没有我活不下去。”  
  
“我……”克拉克重重吞咽了下，感到双眼中突然有潮湿的刺痛。“氪星人在黄太阳下的寿命很长，布鲁斯。我能活得非常久，我可能是不朽的。而每当我想到这个，想到在我面前无限延伸的那些年月，我想到的不是我将怎样忍受没有我的父母，没有拉娜和露易丝的日子。”他低下头，用额头抵着布鲁斯细瘦的手掌，闭上双眼。“我总是发现自己想要知道没有我的牛虻，我的同志，我最好的朋友，我怎么能迎接每个早晨。”他深吸了一口气，声音落成耳语。“我不会失去你，布鲁斯。这很自私，我知道。我感到自私……为知道你永远都能在我身边而快乐。”  
  
最后的话落入房中的寂静，似乎就停留在了那里。在沉默中，布鲁斯的表情从震惊变成了……接受。几乎是平和的。“无论我给你带来多大的痛苦？”他问道。  
  
“如果那痛苦是我和你在一起的代价，我发誓我会乐意支付。”他能感觉到布鲁斯的双手在颤抖。“坐起来，我会……”  
  
一声轻笑。“克拉克，我不确定我还有移动的力气。”  
  
克拉克咬住嘴唇，掀开穿着丝绸睡衣的布鲁斯身上的深色被单。缓慢而小心地，克拉克躺到了床上。他抱起布鲁斯的身体——那么轻，好像骨头也已经被饥饿蚀空——拉近他，躺到他的身下。一只手缠着黑发，他把布鲁斯的头靠近他裸露的脖子。  
  
“喝吧。”他低语，“我能忍受。”  
  
过了很久，他所能感觉到的只是布鲁斯的嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，微微移动着，似乎在无声地祈祷。“克拉克。”布鲁斯嗓音嘶哑地说。“原谅我。”  
  
克拉克感到牙齿碰触他的脖子，冰冷而尖锐。一个漫长的停顿，他紧绷着准备迎接疼痛。然后他感到一对寒冷的针尖刺入了他的皮肤。  
  
一切似乎都慢了下来，晕眩扫过他的全身。从布鲁斯的嘴唇接触的地方蔓延开寒冷的刺痛，让他的手脚都开始变得沉重，倦怠。那寒冷变得更强，开始疼痛。  
  
然后停了。停止……然后开始转变成其他的东西。  
  
这应该很疼，克拉克困惑地想。这应该是难以忍受的剧痛，然而这感觉温和，慢慢弥散，一种奇怪的 _拉扯_ 感在他的身周波动。他的全身似乎都包裹在感官的迷雾里，从刺穿他脖子的那点辐射开，一种漫长而怠惰的战栗。  
  
他似乎从非常遥远的地方感到自己的身体开始兴奋，但是那细腻的色欲起伏的中心并不是那里。每个神经末梢都因为愉悦而疼痛，他的整个身体都被困倦的狂喜充满。这比他允许自己幻想的还要好，不断持续的黑暗极乐，无止无尽。  
  
他听见轻柔的舔舐声，好像猫在吃着奶油。他感到布鲁斯的舌头扫过他的皮肤，布鲁斯的嘴唇现在温暖了起来，他的身体温暖地靠着他，带来愉悦的针尖埋在他的肉体里，让一波波的欢愉穿过他。力量，他能感到那在他们之间流动，炽热而令人晕眩，他漂浮在没有高潮的感知中，令人苦恼的甜美永恒。他发出呻吟，无力言语，甚至无法思考，只是紧贴着将他领入极乐的黑暗天使，渴求更多，希望他能恳求更多，欢愉把他的言语锁在了他的喉咙里。  
  
而在另一边，布鲁斯被极乐和苦痛撕扯着。克拉克的生命力醇厚而明亮，犹如阳光，如同荣耀涌入他的身体，比他曾经想象过的更为有力和可口。克拉克开始震颤，布鲁斯知道剧痛开始了，感到他的生命泄露，被吞噬的折磨。但是，但是……布鲁斯感觉到了他们之间流动的能量，温暖着他，让他冻僵的四肢再次获得了生命，他无法拒绝体内涌起的黑暗而不洁的愉悦。这是 _正确的_ ，他的头脑庆祝着。这就是该有的情景：他的猎物屈服于他的力量，顺从地献出它的生命。而且布鲁斯知道，伴着比菲奥蕾拉汲取他生命时更烈的苦痛，他还会继续这么做，并为此着迷，享受其中的愉悦，那丰富的快乐，无视克拉克的痛苦。尝过了这样的福祉，他存在的每刻都会渴求它，想要感到炽热而喉中的力量在他的唇下脉动，在他的体内敲打。 _怪物，怪物，_ 他的头脑低语着，即使他的心和他的身体欢欣鼓舞。  
  
克拉克发出呻吟，那气声刺穿了布鲁斯，好像银刀，好像阳光。然后克拉克移动了身体，布鲁斯感觉到了他的硬挺抵着他，贴在他的胯骨上，在震惊的纯然欲望中遇上了他自己的觉醒。克拉克叹了口气，带着纯粹明显的愉悦长出一口气，更紧地靠着他。  
  
这个发现几乎让布鲁斯完全失控了。他听见自己发出纯然渴望的低沉喉音，更加用力地咬了下去，伴着汹涌的欲望汲取生命。“ _啊。_ ”克拉克因这凶猛的袭击而呻吟，嗓音中满是喜悦。“ _是的。_ ”布鲁斯的头脑因为欲望几乎变成空白，除了冲击彼此的荣耀和他不再能回避的领悟外一无所有。他曾以为他渴望的是克拉克的血。但当他取走了克拉克高兴地自愿提供给他的东西以后，他发现他渴望比克拉克的血更多的东西。他想要他的身体，他的心。他渴望克拉克本身，那个人一切的光明和愉悦。他的一切。永远。  
  
一条迷路的思绪，心不在焉地出现在了他被欢愉蒙蔽的大脑里： _你必须停止，你会杀了他的。_  
  
布鲁斯惊慌地让嘴唇离开克拉克的脖子，当獠牙从那完美的肉体中脱离时感到一阵痛苦。喘息着，他盯着克拉克。  
  
氪星人的双眼闭着，然后慢慢睁开，看起来茫然而失望。“你为什么停下？”克拉克低声说，他伸手想要把布鲁斯的头再拉回到颈边，动作迟钝而倦怠。“别停，你不必停下。拜托了，我想要你……继续下去。多喝一些。”  
  
“我想……我想已经够了。”布鲁斯低声说。他感到温暖，困倦，饱足。他感到有生气。  
  
“哦。”克拉克听起来有些惋惜“你现在……感觉好些了吗？这样有用吗？”  
  
布鲁斯若不是满足到昏昏欲睡一定会大笑起来。“只有你……只有你会问一个刚刚咬过你的吸血鬼这种问题。”他的头无力地放在克拉克的胸口，他没法抬起来，没法睁开双眼。他那么温暖，那么安全。  
  
“但是你还好吗？”克拉克坚持不懈地问道。  
  
“我很好，克拉克。”他设法开口，慢下来的脑子有些跟不上对话。“不能更好了。谢谢你。”  
  
在他能听见克拉克平静的“不客气”的回答之前，他就已经睡着了。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克和布鲁斯讨论了他们的关系，并为面对布鲁斯的尊长做准备。

克拉克·肯特慢慢醒来，有一瞬间并不完全明了自己身在何处。他又一次梦见了布鲁斯，一个漫长、舒缓的至福之梦，他抱紧另一个人，让他索取他所需要的，而那给予是难以置信的极乐……  
  
在他身边，有人在睡梦中发出低沉的喃喃，这让克拉克更清醒了些。他感到四肢沉重，难以移动。他精疲力竭，脖子有着轻微的疼痛。  
  
他还感觉好极了，充斥着满足，幸福感超越了肉体的疲倦。  
  
他小心地用一只手臂撑起自己，看向他的同伴。布鲁斯·韦恩依然熟睡，脸上带着细微的笑容。他的皮肤散发出健康、活力和生命，比克拉克见过的任何时候都更有精力和美丽。他动了动，在睡梦中伸了个懒腰，慢吞吞懒洋洋地抬起四肢。而克拉克可以 _感觉_ 到那些强健肌肉中的力量，蓄势待发。他还在微笑，一个细小、满足，让克拉克的整个身体都刺痛的笑容。然后他的双眼慢慢睁开，眨着眼，然后定在了克拉克身上。  
  
笑容被关心取代，布鲁斯很快坐起身。“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
克拉克抬起手轻触脖子上愉悦的疼痛。“累了。”他微笑着承认。  
  
“我可能……有些过于放纵了。”布鲁斯说。他伸出手，手指轻轻按上克拉克的脖子，克拉克努力不要颤抖。“我不认为将来我还需要那么多。”  
  
“太阳会让我恢复。”克拉克说。“你认为这能让你有多久不需要再进食？”  
  
“应该不会太频繁。”布鲁斯说，“如果我过度消耗自己，频率可能会高一些，但我想一般来说两周一次就差不多了。”  
  
“啊。”克拉克说，“那很少。”  
  
“我……”布鲁斯奇怪地看着他。“我想我可以进食多一些，但我不认为有这个必要。”  
  
“唔。”克拉克想要表现得很随便。“好吧，我不想让你变得虚弱。”  
  
有什么一闪而过，突然布鲁斯已经跨坐在他的身上，低头注视着他。克拉克带着奇异的震惊发现因为吸血鬼的力量，克拉克又处在虚弱状态，布鲁斯很可能比他更强壮。  
  
这想法并没有带给他应有的紧张。  
  
“看起来那并不像我以为的那样疼痛。”布鲁斯低头看着他说。  
  
克拉克回忆起祝福般茫然的愉悦，就好像没有极限，没有止境的高潮。“那不疼。”他说。另一个人在进食过程中注意到他的性唤醒了吗？除了自己狂热的极乐，克拉克能记得的东西不多。“我想我能承受比两周一次更高的频率。”  
  
有一瞬间，那困倦、满足的微笑又回到了布鲁斯脸上。他俯身把嘴唇非常轻地按在克拉克的脖子上。克拉克嘶了一声，但这声音半路变成了呻吟。他疲惫、虚弱、精疲力竭——但他想要那个超过一切。“去晒太阳，克拉克。”布鲁斯喃喃，“我今晚要去面对菲奥蕾拉，我需要你的帮助。”他的手突然环住克拉克的手腕，把他的双手钉在头顶。“以你现在的状况，任何吸血鬼多半都能轻松地制服你，在你身上喝到饱，无论你怎么挣扎。”克拉克在那温暖的双手中扭动，但是毫无效果。“你相当无助，不是吗？”  
  
“是的。”克拉克能听见自己嗓音中微弱的呜咽，诅咒着自己。那双手放开了他，布鲁斯跳下了床，向他投去晦涩的一瞥。克拉克从床上起来走向门口，然后停了下来。“布鲁斯。”他说，“我们算什么？”  
  
“你是什么意思？”  
  
“我……我不知道。”克拉克说。  
  
“我们是一个受到诅咒的灵魂和一个氪星人，被饥渴和需要捆在一起直到永恒。”布鲁斯说着打开衣橱，语调轻快得不合理。  
  
“我们……是朋友？”  
  
“永远的好朋友，显然如此。”  
  
“我是认真的。”  
  
布鲁斯关上衣橱门的力量可能比必需的大了一些。“克拉克，如果你不知道我们对彼此意味着什么——你对我意味着什么——你根本就没集中注意。”他走回克拉克身边，一只手捧着克拉克的脸，动作无限轻柔。“去晒点太阳。今晚你会需要你所有的力量，记得一定要戴上十字架。”  
  
：：：  
  
落日最后的余晖褪成阴森的紫色，超人从空中落到布鲁斯等待着的怪兽滴水嘴上。“你看起来不错。”布鲁斯说。  
  
克拉克伸展了一下。“在阳光里呆了一天，我焕然一新。我今晚多半可以再来一次。”他的嗓音中有微弱的期待，布鲁斯试图不要听得太清楚。那很棒——太棒了。他不能养成习惯每晚都咬克拉克一次，只是因为克拉克似乎不在乎。  
  
“没有必要。”他在他沉溺于再 _那样_ 做一次的想法前开口。如果他想得太多，他多半会太过忙于引诱克拉克取掉十字架，而把他的喉咙暴露给菲奥蕾拉。  
  
“你看起来也不错。”克拉克欣赏地说。“不作为蝙蝠侠去吗？”  
  
“我不希望菲奥蕾拉或是其他任何人知道蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩有联系。我应该只用我的吸血鬼能力和他们战斗，放弃那些小道具。”他穿了一套训练服，一身简朴流畅的黑。那让他看起来就像迪克曾经说过的，“令人惊叹地性感”，但这和他选这套衣服一点关系也没有。完全没有关系，他提醒自己，感到克拉克的视线落在他身上。他把双手举过头顶拉伸自己，就像猫一样，感觉受到拘束的力量在他的四肢中嗡鸣。从他身边的那个人那里借来的力量，从他的血液中取得的力量。  
  
不知为何，知道他感觉到的温暖和活力都是来自克拉克的慷慨赋予让他感到更加满足，更加愉悦。他应当痛恨他的存在要依赖克拉克的这个事实，但不知为何……那感觉正确，那感觉很好。  
  
几乎就像克拉克赞赏的眼神一样好。  
  
“只要你戴着那个十字架，她就不能咬你。”他说，“那让你有了主要的优势。她依然可以攻击你，但太靠近你会让她虚弱。”他开始向着墓地前进，轻松地从一个屋顶跳向另一个，超人飞在他的身边。他在穿过月光时做好准备，却差点因为惊讶而失足。这不像上次那么难受了。  
  
上一次，在他饮用氪星人的血液之前。  
  
是不是克拉克的血液强化了他，让他能应对阳光？  
  
无论理由是什么，在他和菲奥蕾拉相遇时，他不会觉得那么疼会是明显的优势。  
  
“我不喜欢等待。”克拉克在他们抵达墓地时抱怨着。“我应该和你一起面对她。”  
  
“你是我最后的王牌。”布鲁斯说，“如果我能威胁她撤退，那是最好的。能给我们更多时间准备好再次面对她。”他停下来看向超人。“克拉克，我需要知道，到时候你会不会……”  
  
“——使用致命的力量？”克拉克的下巴绷紧了。“你之前是对的，我的原则对不死生物不适用。我过去曾经消灭过他们的存在，我今夜也会再做一次。”他唇上的笑容并不完全是令人愉悦的。  
  
布鲁斯点头。然后他向前进入墓地，沐浴头顶的满月投下的闪耀光芒中。  
  
他从大理石之间穿过，它们在月光下投下黑暗而清晰的影子。直觉把他带向父母的坟墓，一个黑色的阴影坐在纪念碑的顶端。菲奥蕾拉栖息在吹着号角的天使边，一条手臂用反常的亲切环着它。她穿着用某种类似丝绸的材料做成的黑色斗篷，在微风中震颤着。她银金的头发映着月光，双眼深邃。“布鲁西。”她甜蜜地说。“我还担心我不得不去接你呢。”她的目光上下扫视着他。“我看到你已经吃过了，亲爱的孩子。至少你已经知道了其中的愉悦，甜美、新鲜的血液中的力量带来的愉悦。那感觉好吗，我亲爱的？”  
  
她的话语引出一段回忆，如剃刀般锐利：牙齿下克拉克的喉咙，疼痛、抽动的愉悦。“哦，是的。”他能听见自己嗓音中炽热柔软的渴望。  
  
“除非你能再喝一次，否则你永远不得安宁。”她说，“你会一次又一次的渴望。”  
  
“一次又一次。”他赞同，感觉到克拉克的出现在附近，聆听着。“永远。”  
  
她伸出一只手，微笑着。“现在你是我们中的一员了。”  
  
他对上她的微笑。“哦，我不这么认为。”困惑的怀疑从她的脸上闪过，他继续道：“我永远不会甘愿服侍你的，菲奥蕾拉。我想对你说到地狱去吧，但那似乎有点多余，不是吗？”  
  
她瞪着他，然后发出嘶嘶声，在安静的墓地中这是令人恐惧的声响。布鲁斯摆出格斗的姿势，希望她会撤退，给他更多时间来学习他全部的能力……  
  
菲奥蕾拉站了起来。她的斗篷从雕像上张开，在夜空中举起：巨大的黑色翅膀，皮革和筋腱。“我就担心你会这么说，亲爱的。所以我带了一些你的兄弟姐妹来开导你。”吸血鬼说道。  
  
墓地的四周突然响起翅膀的瑟瑟声，一打黑暗的影子从阴影中出现，双眼闪耀，弯曲的獠牙暴露在月光下。  
  
菲奥蕾拉用一根苍白而专横的手指指向布鲁斯。“消灭他。”  
  
：：：  
  
超人在第一个吸血鬼扑向布鲁斯时冲了出来，热视线从身前扫过。那个吸血鬼尖叫着从空中落下，一边翅膀变成一团火焰。克拉克短暂地瞥见布鲁斯在躲避，轻巧地从墓碑上跳过。然后那群吸血鬼盘旋着飞上天空重组，菲奥蕾拉高喊着命令。  
  
克拉克跟着他们飞上天空，把布鲁斯留在了地面上，他对准了金发的吸血鬼。其他有翼的身影抓住了他，他们的指甲撕裂衣物，留下疼痛的痕迹，但他们很快就退开了，无法忍受他脖子上的圣物带来的剧痛。他又拦下另一个准备袭击布鲁斯的吸血鬼，让它偏离路线，伴着令人恶心的嘎吱声撞上了地面。  
  
他用眼角看见布鲁斯从一块墓碑上跳向一个飞过的吸血鬼，看见他拿出一支尖锐的木桩击中目标。布鲁斯从崩溃的吸血鬼身上跳开，以非人的轻盈落在月光照耀的草地上。克拉克看见他抬起头，看见他睁大了双眼。他沿着布鲁斯的视线看见菲奥蕾拉用一块从雕像上扯下的嶙峋石块砸向他。  
  
他径直向她前进，没有费神躲避那块石头，任它在他刀枪不入的皮肤上砸得粉碎。他太晚才意识到她的目标不是要伤害她，他感觉到那石头挂住了他脖子上的链子，感觉到搭扣松开了。  
  
十字架向着遥远的地面落下。  
  
在汹涌的黑翼包围他之前，他甚至没有时间反应。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克和布鲁斯对付菲奥蕾拉——以及他们成长中的关系。

当第一颗牙齿刺穿他的皮肤时，克拉克尖叫起来。他忍不住。那是布鲁斯曾经对他说过的剧痛，无能为力的极度痛苦。周围的翅膀发出震耳欲聋的骚动，他盲目的攻击让另一对獠牙陷入他的手臂，冰冷犹如真空，让痛苦的碎片穿过他的身体。  
  
有一声叫喊，如鹰啸般尖锐，然后他周围的空气如大漩涡般急速转动。成群的吸血鬼爆发出尖叫离去，只留下一双手臂环绕着他，一对黑色的翅膀，丝绸般的瑟瑟声犹如盾牌挡在他和痛苦之间。  
  
他抬起头看到布鲁斯的脸，月光蚀刻他脸部的线条，在张开的双翼上描绘出银色。“我不知道你还能做这个。”克拉克在吸血鬼盘旋重组时努力开口。  
  
一个小小的微笑“我也不知道。”  
  
吸血鬼们再次向他们扑来，但这一次他们都在空中，同步旋转，热视线和纯然非人的力量毁灭着他们的敌手。又有三个吸血鬼坠落，他们的队伍踌躇破碎，一部分分散逃向安全的地方。很快剩下的就只有菲奥蕾拉，她的双眼因憎恨而疯狂。她向他们扑来，尖叫着，抛弃一切战略，只留下单纯凶猛的狂怒。  
  
她的指甲犁过克拉克的胸膛，将异星织物如薄纱般撕裂，留下一条炽烈的疼痛。但是她的最终一击让她门户大开，布鲁斯拿着木桩冲上前去，同时超人转身对她投射出热视线。  
  
她在落地之前就化为了灰烬。  
  
克拉克环视四周寻找其他的威胁，但是一无所获。暴涨的肾上腺素伴着令人恶心的突然降了下来，他发现自己漂浮在半空中，上气不接下气。  
  
一阵沙沙声后布鲁斯漂浮在他面前，翅膀如同黑色的风帆在空中鼓动。他把克拉克抱进怀中，支撑着他。他们彼此支撑，月光如同银色的洪水包围着他们。巨大的黑色翅膀包围住他们两人，将他们裹在颤动的丝绸中，远离世界。  
  
克拉克拉近他，让自己可以靠着他休息。“哦。”布鲁斯柔声说，“你受伤了，你……”他静了下来，片刻后克拉克能感觉到他的脖子上有柔和的碰触，布鲁斯的唇舌温柔地舔着他。“他们怎么敢。”布鲁斯的嗓音低沉而凶猛。“他们 _竟敢_ 碰你。”克拉克浑身颤抖了一下。  
  
“别害怕。”布鲁斯贴着他的脖子说。“我不是要——”  
  
“我不是害怕。”克拉克打断了他。  
  
布鲁斯抬头对上他的双眼，克拉克在里面看到了渴望，而在渴望之下，是羞耻。没有思考，只是想要擦去那羞耻，他倾身亲吻了另一个人。  
  
这个热烈的吻带着克拉克血液的金属味道，不知为何只让他更加激动。他在布鲁斯的口中呻吟，舌头探索着那甜美光滑的热度，用狂热的放任舔过尖锐的牙齿。他用撩人的力量把下唇顶着那弯曲的獠牙，好像在挑战它们是否能刺破皮肤。布鲁斯猛吸一口气，他的双翼张开扬起，在空中激烈颤抖。  
  
这个吻慢慢结束，每一次他们中有一个开始后退，另一个都会向前想要品尝更多，然后他们会又一次迷失在漫长的愉悦和惊奇中。但在某个时刻，克拉克发现他屏息注视着布鲁斯因欲望而暗沉的双眼。  
  
“你知道我们现在是在对彼此做什么吗？”布鲁斯耳语。  
  
“是的。”克拉克说，“我想我知道。”  
  
布鲁斯拉近他，胯部在情欲的颤栗中摩擦。“让我带你回家，让我向你展示你今晚对我意味着什么。让我爱你。”  
  
如果克拉克有翅膀，它们一定也会在夜空中张开，划出狂喜的颤抖弧线。“好。”  
  
：：：  
  
布鲁斯在克拉克脱掉他的衬衫时颤抖着，撕裂的布条从他的翅膀展开的地方落下，那是从他的绝望和恐惧中诞生出来的。“它们哪儿去了？”克拉克描摹着他的肩胛问。  
  
“不知道。”布鲁斯努力穿越模糊他头脑的热情说。“晚些再想，不是现在。”克拉克的制服破得那么严重，很轻易地就变成碎片落下，露出依然带有长长划痕的皮肤，鲜红映衬着象牙白。“不是现在。”  
  
“哦。”布鲁斯用双手描绘那美丽受伤的身体，克拉克呻吟着：“哦，好。”紧身裤被剥掉了，布鲁斯放弃了脱掉破碎制服的其他部分，为他的努力带来的效果而着迷。在他的注视下克拉克的阴茎变得更硬，氪星人扭动着他的胯部，那动作中的放荡似乎是无意识的。“想要。”克拉克喘息着，眼皮沉重，几乎视而不见。“那么想要你。”  
  
“你会拥有我。”布鲁斯承诺，转而脱去他自己的衣服，情欲让他的双手笨拙，克拉克看着，每寸赤裸的皮肤出现时都发出细小的呜咽声。  
  
克拉克完全放松，一如既往地信任他，在布鲁斯把润滑的手指滑入炽热的紧致时发出放纵的愉悦呻吟。“我已经准备好了，布鲁斯， _拜托。_ ”他结巴着说。  
  
布鲁斯慢慢地、深深地吸气，感到他的血液——克拉克的血液——在他的身体里脉动，他的全身都因为兴奋而悸动，渴求着。“我希望我们的第一次会很棒。”他说，“我们有整个永恒来一起做这些，但是我们只有一个第一次。”  
  
“永恒。”克拉克嗓音中的某些东西让布鲁斯的核心都为之颤抖，某些无限的承诺。他的嗓音中没有恐惧，只有喜悦和欲望。“永远。”  
  
布鲁斯慢而温柔——在他的整个身体都感觉被欲望灼烧时候尽量能做到的慢和温柔。克拉克尖锐地嘶了一声，就一次，在布鲁斯进入他的时候，然后平息了下来，等待着。他体内的愉悦是布鲁斯能 _感觉_ 到的一种潜能，等他向前移动的时候——开始很慢，然后更加确定——克拉克的表情从期待变成了狂喜，充满着愉悦。低沉断续的呻吟从他的唇间漏出，他贴着布鲁斯移动，用一种色情的轻松转动他的胯，让布鲁斯喘不上气来。他的高潮惊人地接近，他停下来，试图缓和一下节奏，在他的身体乞求着释放时这是个难以达到的前景，渴望着更深重的投入……  
  
等等。等等。以后会有狂野的机会。现在，他想要看他爱人脸上喜悦和情欲的展示。  
  
克拉克仰起头，双唇分开，双眼紧闭。“哦，哦，拜托。”他喃喃着，“拜托。”  
  
当他不再重复这祈求时，布鲁斯回答了。“任何事，克拉克，任何你想要的事。说出来你就能得到。”  
  
“我想要……”克拉克话音减弱，布鲁斯进入他的动作比之前略微猛了一点。克拉克喘息，迷失在快乐中。“我想要，你的嘴，你的牙齿。”他转过头靠着枕头，把喉咙露出更多。“进入我。”  
  
布鲁斯感到一阵震颤刺穿了他，他停止动作咬住嘴唇，一个细小的声音在他能控制住之前就逃了出来。“你不是……你不是这么想的。”他低语。  
  
克拉克的眼睛略微睁开，困倦而沉重。“我是。我想要再感觉一次。那太棒了，布鲁斯，我想要在我们做……这个的时候感觉到……”他胯部的又一次转动让布鲁斯必须抓紧他的理智。“我想要在你那么做的时候射出来，当你的嘴在我身上——吸吮——喔上帝——”转动变成了突然的挺动。“ _拜托_ ，布鲁斯。别让我再继续乞求你。”他的嗓音变得微弱而渴望。“我可以继续乞求，只要你想。但是别再折磨我了。”  
  
克拉克脖子上缎子般的肌肤在他的唇下，虽然他不记得自己是何时俯身的，他能感觉到皮肤下克拉克奔涌的血液。  
  
当他再次推进克拉克的身体，一个长而缓慢的动作，他咬了下去。  
  
当生命在他们之间涌动时，克拉克发出纯然喜悦的低沉咕哝声。布鲁斯本以为他不可能变得更硬，更兴奋，但那骚动的力量，纯粹明亮犹如阳光，让他存在的每条纤维都因情欲而歌唱。  
  
克拉克的脉搏在他们之间悸动，布鲁斯能感觉到这一切都在他的体内回响，取代了和他的死亡一起丢失的搏动。他发现他的戳刺和这节奏相配，他们共享的心跳，他们共享的生命。这开始较慢，但慢慢加快，几乎难以察觉，难以阻挡的愉悦的加速。更重，更快，更深。直到克拉克在他的身下颤抖，在放任的错乱中喘息着天使与魔鬼，乞求布鲁斯夺去他的一切，每一样，他的所有。  
  
布鲁斯忽略了他狂热的祈求，虽然野性服从的味道让他晕眩。他这次没有因为饥渴而半疯，他控制着克拉克愈加断续的脉搏节奏，那越来越快，越来越快。双重埋入他爱人的身体，他让他们的祝福冲刷向前，直到他们之间的纽带狂暴地鼓动，克拉克无言地叫喊着迷失，他鲜血绝望的节奏让布鲁斯也进入他自己的高潮。  
  
似乎是永恒的愉悦慢慢退却，让他们无力而满足地呆在彼此怀中。当最后的痉挛淡去后，布鲁斯感到他的獠牙慢慢收回，划过克拉克的皮肤。他略微担忧地抽身注视他的恋人，但克拉克对他微笑，他的脸并不像上次那样苍白。  
  
“我跟你说过你可以再多喝一些。”克拉克说着，微微移动他的身体，从布鲁斯那里得到一个混合着抗议和愉悦的微小呻吟。  
  
“哪怕一个没有灵魂的夜间生物也有他的极限。”布鲁斯说着，带着一些勉强抽出自己，他拉起黑色的丝绸床单裹住他们，蜷在克拉克身边，品味着他的身体弥漫的温暖，触手可及的回味。  
  
“别那么说。”克拉克喃喃。  
  
“什么，说我有极限？我想你总是希望我——”  
  
“不。”克拉克坚定地打断他。“说你没有灵魂。你一直都是原来那个英勇、高尚的人，我一直爱着的那个人。你的灵魂没有丢失。”  
  
布鲁斯把一只手平放在克拉克的胸前，感受着他的心脏低沉的鼓动，稳定而确实。“没有丢失。”他赞同，闭上双眼聆听。“完全没有丢失。”


	9. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯请求他的家人回来，告知JLA他状态上的两处改变……还和他的恋人一起练习飞行。

迪克·格雷森蜷在他自己的床上看书，然后听见了大宅的晚餐铃声响起。他放下书伸了个懒腰，听着周围熟悉的声响充斥在房子里，日常生活的各种小噪音：蒂姆在他的衣柜里乱翻，布鲁斯走下楼梯的脚步声。  
  
回到家真好。  
  
餐桌上，克拉克·肯特坐在布鲁斯身边。自从这周迪克、蒂姆和阿尔弗雷德回家后他就是一个非常常见的食客。“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”他在管家在他面前放下一盘沙拉时说。  
  
“而这是给您的，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德说着在另一个人面前放下一个内容稀少得多的盘子。房间里的每个人都知道布鲁斯只会吃非常少的一点，刚够表现出礼貌，就像他们知道餐厅里厚重的天鹅绒窗帘会严严实实地挡住落日的光芒。  
  
布鲁斯什么都没说，只是给每个人打了电话——简略地——为他的行为道歉，要求他们回去。克拉克分别去见了他们，向他们解释了布鲁斯有多么想念他们和他有多么懊悔，但事实是他们中没有人需要更多的解释。  
  
他们了解布鲁斯。  
  
迪克不需要解释。他并不是世界上最伟大的侦探，但他多半在前十名之内，他有能力把事实组合到一起：窗帘，银器都被不锈钢取代，他的导师缺乏胃口。他没有问问题，如果不安全的话布鲁斯不会要求他们回去，克拉克也绝对不会允许。  
  
蒂姆多半在前五名里，所以他肯定也不需要解释。  
  
而阿尔弗雷德是…… _阿尔弗雷德_ 。  
  
再说，你并不需要是世界上排名 _前百_ 的侦探就能看出布鲁斯看着克拉克时眼中的光芒，又或是氪星人一直都靠近布鲁斯到几乎相触的状态。不需要任何侦探技艺就能看出他们都有多快乐。  
  
“把盐递过来，迪克。”蒂姆说。迪克把盐高高地抛过桌子，让阿尔弗雷德发出一声恼火的“啧”，蒂姆咧嘴笑着凌空抓住盐罐。“希望你回纽约前能住一阵子。”  
  
“我想我能在这里过周末。”迪克说，“如果布鲁斯不介意的话。”  
  
“嗯？”布鲁斯从他对克拉克专注的沉思中抬眼，挑起一侧眉毛。“除非你帮忙巡逻，大宅里不许有懒虫。”  
  
“是，长官。”迪克说话时试图隐藏起他的微笑。  
  
“嫩煎鸡肉，棒极了。”当阿尔弗雷德把一个盘子摆在他面前时蒂姆津津有味地说。“我在塔那边的时候不得不做所有人的饭，到最后我觉得我做梦都在想你的手艺，阿尔弗雷德。”  
  
“为什么你必须做所有的饭？”迪克问。  
  
“你在开玩笑吗？”蒂姆塞了一嘴鸡肉说。“凯西和艾迪？厨房不可能坚持到最后的。虽然海梅还不赖，我必须承认。但不管怎么说，没什么能和这个相比。”  
  
布鲁斯主要是在把他面前那点东西推来推去。“这很美味，”他说，“我想我只是不太饿。”他举起酒杯，啜了非常少的一点。“但我必须承认我有些渴。”他说话时双眼牢牢锁住克拉克。  
  
克拉克差点弄掉了他的叉子。“那个……呃……我是说……”  
  
“呀，找个房间去吧。”蒂姆欢快地说，迪克差点爆发出大笑。并没有太多家庭对于其中增加了一个吸血鬼和他的恋人能够不加太多评论。  
  
但是，他们并不是普通的家庭。  
  
：：：  
  
“……那么我们会把这信息加入你的卷宗。感谢你告知我们。”  
  
“感谢他告知……告知……”戴安娜盯着尚恩-琼兹，然后越过桌子盯着超人和蝙蝠侠。“他刚刚告诉你他是个 _吸血鬼_ ，而你的反应只是 _修改他的档案信息_ ？”  
  
尚恩看起来完全没有困扰。“如果他怀有恶意，戴安娜，我很难认为他会告知我们他……状态的变化。”  
  
蝙蝠侠双肩紧绷，但没有表现出其他任何反应。“档案应当反映出我力量上的变化以让我的队友了解他们可以对我有怎样的期待。当然，如果这讯息保持高度机密并不对外公开，可以给我们带来某些优势。”  
  
“确实。”尚恩沉思着说，“那么你拥有哪些传统的吸血鬼能力呢？”  
  
“增强的力量和恢复力，某种程度的精神影响力，飞行。”  
  
“你还能变成雾气，是吗？”超人补充道。  
  
蝙蝠侠看起来略微有些不自在。“是的。当然，我还有某些传统的弱点——圣符和日光会导致痛苦，我不会显示在镜中……”  
  
“这在对付镜子大师的时候会是个优势。”尚恩说着把数据输入到他拿着的平板电脑中。  
  
“最关键的缺点呢？”戴安娜感到必须询问这点。“那个‘渴求人类血液’的弊端？”  
  
“那在控制之中。”超人坚定地说。戴安娜瞪着他，但是他没有加以解释。“你会觉得现在无法与蝙蝠侠合作吗，戴安娜？”  
  
戴安娜做了个苦相，看向蝙蝠侠。“亚马逊人曾经和拉弥亚的子孙以及魅魔打过交道，我们的记忆很久远。但如果在这个宇宙中有谁强大到可以控制……”她短暂地向布鲁斯偏了偏头。“我愿意尝试，有你为他担保的话。但我警告你们，联盟中不是每个人都能够接受的。”  
  
“如果人们的反应是个严峻的问题，我会辞职。”蝙蝠侠冷静地说。“做回一个更偏辅助的成员，或是完全编外的。但是你不必担心我的饥渴。我保证。”  
  
“我必须承认这不是我以为你准备宣布的事情。”尚恩温和地说，克拉克和布鲁斯交换了一个眼色。  
  
“那么明显，哈？”超人说，火星猎人微微耸了耸一边肩膀。超人向前倾身，看起来比布鲁斯开始谈论他的苦难时紧张多了。“布鲁斯和我……好吧……我们希望在联盟记录里加上我们已经……有些暧昧。”  
  
戴安娜挣扎着不要表露出她最新的震惊，而尚恩说：“你知道我们并不要求记录联络人或是恋爱关系……”  
  
“……那就当做婚姻。”布鲁斯用不容置疑的口吻说。这次三个人全都盯着他看。“这相当严肃。”他继续道，“而且绝对是永久性的。我希望就这样记录下来。”  
  
尚恩在平板上输入了一会儿，戴安娜看着克拉克变化出各种各样的粉红色。“你们现在在联盟的记录中正式登记为已婚了。”片刻后他说。  
  
“谢谢你。”布鲁斯说着站起身。“感谢你们拨冗前来谈话。我准备去回顾上周帕拉魔入侵战的录像。”他转向超人说，“我希望你能够就它们穿着的新铠甲给出一些意见。那是经过加强了吗？”  
  
他们离开房间时超人开始描述铠甲的强化。戴安娜看着他们离开。他们在房间中的时候一次都没有接触过彼此，但她现在可以看出来了，他们的每个动作都在向对方靠拢，两人之间嗡鸣着的能量。  
  
“我很高兴卡尔不会孤独。”尚恩在她身边低沉地说。  
  
“我很高兴布鲁斯不会。”戴安娜说，发现她是真心这么认为。  
  
：：：  
  
克拉克在空中抓住布鲁斯，黑色的双翼在布鲁斯挣扎脱身时拍打着。“你不必应付这些。”布鲁斯在克拉克抓着他时暴躁声明。“它们太笨重。”  
  
“你会习惯的。”克拉克说，“而且我喜欢。”他一只手拂过闪亮的黑翼，在精巧的骨架之间徘徊，布鲁斯颤抖了一下。  
  
“我能感觉得到。”布鲁斯相当虚弱地说。“那……嗄。”  
  
“我发现了一个新的性感带吗？”克拉克说着展开身体亲吻一侧翅膀优雅弯曲的顶端，布鲁斯发出一个语无伦次但总体表示肯定的声音。“唔，我想要让这包围着我们和你做爱，碰触着我，你像只被缚的鸟一样躺着，双翼扇动……”  
  
伴着压抑的呻吟，布鲁斯挣开他的掌控，冲天而上直到他在克拉克上空很远。他停下来，悬浮着，然后像猛禽般扑下，重重撞上克拉克，让他们都喘不上气来倒向一边。“不要忘记，”布鲁斯在世界再次摆正位置后用气声说，“这段关系中谁是掠食者而谁是猎物。”他低头轻咬克拉克的脖子，没有刺穿皮肤，而克拉克的世界因为这感觉，这狂喜的承诺而浮动。  
  
“我的猎鹰。”他赞同地扬起头。“我的战隼。我灵魂的猎手。”  
  
布鲁斯贴着他的皮肤喃喃，半是大笑，有一瞬他们只是悬在空中，享受这个拥抱。  
  
“你让我吃了一惊。”克拉克抬头看着天空说。  
  
“结婚那件事？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“看起来这是向你求婚最简单的办法。既成事实，你不太有机会说不。”  
  
“好像我会说似的。”克拉克说着，笑声卡在他的喉咙里。  
  
“如果你想要一个更加……真实的婚礼，我能做到。”布鲁斯的语音中带着奇怪的歉意。“我能够站在十字架前，站在阳光中，把自己许诺给你。只要你在我的身边，我想我能做到。”  
  
“不。”克拉克说，“我不需要那样，这就是真的。”他把双唇印上光滑的黑发。“谢谢你。”  
  
“因为我用邪恶的鲜血契约把你和我捆在一起？”布鲁斯嗓音轻快，但克拉克能听出其中的痛苦。他对上布鲁斯的双眼。  
  
“灵魂的结合，布鲁斯。我的灵魂是你的，而你的属于我，我不知道这在何处结束而那在何处开始。我不在乎。两个形体，两张面孔，一个灵魂。永远。”  
  
“永远。”布鲁斯重复道，他的双眼闪亮，几乎是在发光。掠夺者。克拉克感到体内的什么地方传来颤栗，兴奋的预感，甜美而炽热的震颤。“是的。”  
  
黑暗的双翼猛然合拢，如同丝绸般包裹住他。包裹在阴影与喜悦之中，克拉克感到冰冷的长牙触到他的咽喉。  
  
“永远。”布鲁斯贴着他的皮肤低语。


	10. 渴望

 

  
月亮将痛楚刷过蝙蝠侠的皮肤，但太阳在他的体内燃烧，温暖地保护着他。他毫不费力地在楼宇之间跳跃，看守着他的城市。城市网格间的痛苦和希望吸引着他，好像穿过屋顶的灵线。他是阴影中的阴影，徘徊在黑夜中捕猎掠食者，元素化的恐惧如同环绕他身周的斗篷。  
  
当蝙蝠侠在狩猎时，邪恶者的心脏跳得更快，他们警惕的双眼扫视着夜空。他们是猎物，他们的骨头和血液明白这一点。  
  
他落到一个抢匪面前，随手扇开他手中的枪。抢匪的眼中充满了茫然的恐慌，好像面对着凶猛野狼的兔子。恐慌——以及其他的什么东西，一种奇特的入迷。蝙蝠侠笑了一声，短促嘶哑，抢匪颤抖起来。他的猎物慌忙逃跑，但他甚至没有看向她，他的双眼紧锁住蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯用拘束带扣住毫不抵抗的男人双手，把他留给警察。  
  
当蝙蝠侠飞掠离去时，抢匪慢慢地双膝跪倒。  
  
布鲁斯无法控制嘴角轻蔑的弧度。他们因为面对掠食者的本能发自肺腑地畏惧他，但黑暗骑士从未以这种小猎物玷污自己。不，他的猎物绝不会是如此粗糙而低劣的东西。对他来说，只有——  
  
在他左侧突然有衣物的轻响和阳光的气味。  
  
蝙蝠侠突然转身从背后抓住另一个男人，将他的双手制在身后。“我告诉过你别在我狩猎时到哥谭来。”他贴着超人的脖子低语。他告诉过克拉克那么多次，似乎从来都没有用处。  
  
克拉克放松地处在他的掌握中，但布鲁斯能感觉到他沉重的心跳，能感觉到颈动脉在他的唇下搏动。 _猎物。爱人。猎物。_ “我想你可能饿了。”克拉克随意得好像他只是带来了三明治。  
  
布鲁斯喉中发出低沉的笑声，舔着克拉克的脖子。超人在他的手中变得僵硬，猛地吸了口气。“我很好。”布鲁斯说，“饥饿让我在巡逻时格外警觉。”  
  
“已经五天了。”克拉克说。他依然没有任何挣脱蝙蝠侠对他控制的动作。“你需要保持强壮。如果菲奥蕾拉的尊长来找我们寻仇怎么办？”  
  
“我们甚至不知道菲奥蕾拉的尊长是不是还活着。就我自己，我更担心吸血鬼猎人。我那受诅咒的尊祖——如果他还没有被钉死——我也能轻易把他埋葬。吸血鬼猎人都是活生生的人类，那才是更麻烦的问题。再说，”布鲁斯轻巧地加上，“你知道我一个星期不吃也是没事的。”克拉克闻起来那么好，好像最醇的酒和最甜美的肉桂，带着一丝麝香。完全没有恐惧败坏那令人炫目的味道。布鲁斯吸入他，品味他。  
  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克的话音非常低。“在那么多月以后，你依然必须让我为此乞求吗？”  
  
布鲁斯闭上双眼。“我只是……不能放纵我自己。”他说，“无论有多——”  
  
“——无论有多少次，你看到我在第二天的阳光下痊愈？无论有多少次我告诉你那 _感觉很棒_ ？无论我有多么想被吞噬，把我自己倾注到你体内……”克拉克轻松地转身挣脱蝙蝠侠的掌控，举起双手扣住带着面罩的头颅，贴向自己的脖子。“……想要被你的黑暗刺穿，让阳光穿透最纤弱的阴影，最黑暗的月亮引发的月蚀……”  
  
布鲁斯一直闭着双眼，但没法同样轻易地屏蔽克拉克的嗓音，几乎是催眠般的低沉，哄骗而勾引。他的牙齿陷入下唇，他微微张开嘴，吸入克拉克皮肤的香味和其中鲜红的热量。他不需要进食，他能在没有甜美光明和鲜血冲刷的情况下坚持更久，不需要那让他几乎无法承受的灼烧重量充满他。他不需要这个。  
  
哦，他多么想要这个。  
  
“就一小口。”克拉克在喉中低沉地说，他的嗓音醇厚如蜜。“就一小口，我爱。让我……”  
  
他突然停下，因为布鲁斯的獠牙刺入他的脖子而发出颤抖的叹息。布鲁斯迷失在进食时的金光中，连结的祝福充满了他的灵魂应当存在的地方。  
  
一小口天堂。  
  
：：：  
  
在哥谭大教堂屋顶的阴影下，蔷薇十字第五团的猎人约西亚惊恐地看着那黑暗的身影把头俯在氪星人颈边。超人在他的袭击者身边颤抖，显然迷失在某种魅术的狂喜中。世界上最有力的存在之二，锁定在一个血腥而不洁的拥抱之中。那个让他免于被察觉的小屏蔽术在如此扭曲的关系之前似乎是非常渺小的东西。  
  
在他身边，他的同伴动了动，从喉咙里发出深沉作呕的声音。莫迪凯，蔷薇十字长老，瞪着那一对的样子好像他能用注视就把他们投入永劫，他浅蓝的双眼充满了炽热的光。“这和占卜说的一样，约西亚兄弟。要靠你和我——以及主的力量——来让世界摆脱如此的祸患。”  
  
约西亚不知道占卜为什么指示兄弟会最老的和最年轻的两个人来执行这个任务。显然这是一个需要莫迪凯力量的挑战，他已经很久没有参加狩猎，但在猎人之间他是传奇。但是为什么要约西亚？他摇头甩去怀疑。不管怎么说，他没资格质疑占卜。  
  
“来吧。”莫迪凯说，“我们必须计划。”他走进阴影，消失了。  
  
约西亚又回头看了一眼吸血鬼和他的奴隶。黑暗骑士已经吃完了，约西亚看着的时候，他在超人颈上印了一个吻，而超人回以微笑。  
  
这很奇怪，约西亚跟着莫迪凯时想，有时堕落和爱会那么相像。  
  
：：：  
  
**一周后**  
  
蝙蝠侠轻巧地落在一个怪兽滴水嘴头上，然后在附近的第二个上面找了个位置。这里的视野不如西面第三个，但他已经不能把那里作为观察位了。  
  
那个滴水怪兽手里握着一个十字架。  
  
蝙蝠侠蹲伏在他的位置上，感受着附近的圣物在他的神经上带来的微弱刺痛。他能在离疼痛中心更远的位置上找个地方，但是有些夜晚他更愿意近到能感受神圣审判的回响灼烧着他。比如这样的夜晚，饥饿感强烈，而他对克拉克血液的激烈向往比神圣的十字更确凿地诅咒着他该下地狱。蝙蝠侠曾经在天使身边战斗，也遇见过恶魔，在一个圣水能够像酸一样腐蚀他的世界里，坚持下地狱不是得到实证检验的事实是愚蠢透顶的。  
  
所以很好：他该下地狱，而在这个想法中沉溺没有用处。如果他将因为一个他从未选择的诅咒而在地狱中永受业火焚烧，那就更有理由立刻做出一些改变。  
  
他装备好另一个抓钩，准备再次跃入深渊。  
  
他的身后有微弱的足音，一个片刻前并未出现的存在。蝙蝠侠猛地转身——  
  
——疼痛在他的周身爆发，如同地狱火焰般明亮，硫磺般强烈。一个声音用拉丁文念着什么，而他所有的肌肉都被定住，无法移动。当戴着手套的双手用湿绳索捆起他时他虚弱地感谢这点，因为那好像烙铁穿透纸巾般透过他的制服。是浸透圣水的绳索。  
  
咒文让他无法尖叫，直到疼痛让他陷入仁慈的昏迷。  
  
：：：  
  
他梦见了鲜血与火焰。  
  
当他从这些狂热的画面中挖出一条通路，他撑开眼皮看见工业化的灰色墙面，描绘着奥术符号的钢门让他的头看得更晕了。一面墙上有一扇可以看见另一个房间的窗户，某种观察室。  
  
他的身体上有疼痛的线条，视若无物地透过衣服。那些绳索。圣水。  
  
他的喉咙干燥，渴望把它烤干。  
  
“如果我是你，我才不会那么做。”一个熟悉的声音说。  
  
“我想看看他的脸。”另一个声音，他没听过的。带着刺耳的狂热。  
  
“那个面罩上的安全措施比诺克斯堡还多。”第一个人说，“试了你就会后悔的。”  
  
蝙蝠侠眨了眨溢出泪水的双眼，注视两人。“卢瑟。”他沙哑地抬头怒视。“你的傲慢永无止境。你以为——”  
  
“——他知道你的秘密，愚蠢的人。”他身边那人唾骂道。那人穿着严峻的黑衣，长长的白发落在肩头。他浅蓝的双眼闪耀着狂热的憎恨。  
  
“我的秘密。”布重复着，试图争取时间。那人的腰带上挂着锤子和木桩，不需要太多直觉就能猜出他说的秘密是什么。  
  
“你堕落的灵魂，以及你恶魔般的欲望，还有你和那氪星人亵渎神圣的约定。他明白你受的诅咒。”  
  
莱克斯·卢瑟露出模糊的微笑，不屑地挥了挥手。“我对于你的‘诅咒’毫无兴趣。灵魂是形而上学的废话。现在，你存在于假设中的那些 _能力_ ……才是我真正有兴趣的东西。”他的微笑变得锐利而凶猛。“吸血鬼学说与被吞噬的氪星力量的组合——令人印象深刻。我必须为此对你表示称赞。”  
  
“别说笑了，卢瑟。我不是吸血鬼。”  
  
“莫迪凯不是这么说的。”卢瑟说，“而他的理由……相当有说服力。”莫迪凯的微笑单薄而充满恶意。“足够说服我决定把你带到这里来……做些测试。”  
  
蝙蝠侠咬着牙。“那就停止闲谈开动吧。你很快就能发现……”  
  
“你的命数不会那么快决定，不洁者。”莫迪凯说。“卢瑟渴望的不止是你的秘密，他希望你自愿交出来，把他当成主人服务。”  
  
他忍不住，尽管他四肢疼痛，喉咙因干渴而磨损，但是布鲁斯大笑起来。“卢瑟知道我绝不会那么做的。”  
  
莫迪凯的双手握紧，消瘦的双肩如秃鹫般耸起。“你们污秽种族中的所有人都被最基础的欲望所支配，怪物。当你被击垮，当你的傲慢跌落，当你明白自己不过是污泥，你就会为提供你渴望的肮脏饮料的人服务。”他转过身。“来吧，卢瑟。开始吧。”  
  
卢瑟的微笑懒散而嗜虐，他走到门边，打开门做了个手势，然后一个人被扔进了房间。  
  
一个年轻人，陌生人，他的双眼困惑而恐慌，棕发潮湿，除了一件病号服什么都没穿。他环视房间，眼神狂乱。  
  
“给你的小点心。”卢瑟说。  
  
莫迪凯用蔑视和反感的眼神盯着蝙蝠侠。“你够渴的时候就会进食了。”他说，“然后你会被击垮，你傲慢的心灵变得谦卑。最终你会屠杀无辜者。你会吞噬他的生命，放纵于你自己的厌恶中，并为带来食物满足你饥饿的人服务，怪物。”  
  
“我不是怪物。”布鲁斯冰冷而平板地说。  
  
门在他的捉拿者身后关上。  
  
蝙蝠侠闭上双眼，不愿对上和他分享牢房的年轻人的眼神。渴望已经变得那么强，那么坚持。  
  
“蝙蝠侠先生？”男人嗓音犹豫。“他们说的是真的吗？你要吃了我？”  
  
布鲁斯忍不住轻笑出声，虽然这声音因为他干燥的喉咙变得刺耳。“我不会吃你的。他们疯了，我们要想办法出去。你叫什么名字？”  
  
“弗雷德，弗雷德·诺里斯。”  
  
“多久会有人发现你不见了去报警？”  
  
弗雷德嗤笑一声。“他们把我从大街上抓来。没人会发现任何异常。我没有……没有家。请不要杀了我。”  
  
布鲁斯叹息着闭上眼。“我不会杀你的，弗雷德。”他说着，回想着之前的对话，收集事实，试图越过绳索灼烧的疼痛和分散他注意力的渴望思考。克拉克很快就会想要找他，担心他。  
  
有一下在他手臂上的轻触，犹豫，没有威胁。布鲁斯挣开双眼看见弗雷德俯在他身前，想要解开湿绳子。“我会把你弄出来的，先生。这肯定不舒服。”布鲁斯再次闭上双眼等待，试图不要吸入人类皮肤上的温暖，在他体内奔涌的生命。他想象着克拉克担心的脸，克拉克的血液如同液体歌声般的味道，每次都让他悸动的柔软祝福的叹息。克拉克自愿送他的礼物，因为牺牲和爱而甜美。  
  
当绳索落下的时候，他再次控制住了他的渴望。布鲁斯向弗雷德露出一个嘴唇紧绷的微笑，那样藏起了他的牙齿。他的牙在他伸展手臂，甩脱疼痛时冰冷地灼痛着。“谢谢你。”  
  
弗雷德紧张地笑笑。“我觉得没有你的帮助我没法从这儿出去。”  
  
蝙蝠侠开始观察房间。门上的守护在他靠近时将折磨刻入他的神经，墙上的微妙图案比饥渴更加消磨他的力量。墙角那个洞的用途也很明显。  
  
卢瑟在和一个吸血鬼猎人合作。为什么一个吸血鬼猎人要把他的猎物奉送给莱克斯·卢瑟？这只有一个可能的理由。  
  
莫迪凯想要在一个愤怒的氪星人来寻找蝙蝠侠时拥有卢瑟的防卫。  
  
蝙蝠侠感到不安穿透了他。魔法和氪石的合作。  
  
_小心，克拉克。_  
  
：：：  
  
下雨了，厚重的雨帘将哥谭笼罩在阴郁中。这对布鲁斯来说会是个外出的好日子，没有阳光能穿透云层伤害他。  
  
但是哪里都找不到布鲁斯。克拉克有三天没见到他了。这并不算太异常——蝙蝠侠有时会因为查案消失好几天——但是他已经超过一周没有进食了。这是他同意让克拉克供养他以来最久的一次。  
  
不安不愿止息地啃咬着克拉克，他扫视哥谭的每条小巷，每个角落。阿尔弗雷德和男孩们都没有见到他。他会不会受伤了？他会不会需要帮助？超人停下来，坐在一张公园的长椅上，让雨水冲刷过他，在他脚下积聚。雨水稳定的淅沥声听起来几乎像嘲讽。他揉搓自己的脸，从眼中擦去雨水。“你在哪儿，布鲁斯？”他的低语被不断落下的水滴吞食。  
  
他坐了一会儿，悲惨而潮湿。  
  
然后突然一个快到模糊的动作，毫无预警地，他把手伸到空荡荡的空气中握紧，抓住某个人的咽喉，把这个人从无形拽到视野之中：一个有着深色皮肤和卷发，穿着黑色短风衣的年轻人，他的双眼满是惊恐。“什么……你…… _你能看见我_ ！”。他结结巴巴地说着，喉结在克拉克放松但坚定的掌握中移动。“我的魔法——”  
  
“魔法。”超人咆哮。“我早就知道那接触起来是什么样子，足够感觉到附近有一个咒语在生效。你的魔法或许能掩蔽我的双眼，但你太大意。”他瞟向那人的脚下，“你没有想到雨水并没有落在你立足的地方。”他露出微笑，那人的双眼瞪得更大了。“粗心。”他皱起眉，“现在，告诉我你为什么在这里，为什么那么怕——”他的双眼落在了那个男人胸前，那里悬挂着一个耶稣受难像，而更低处，他的腰带上挂着木桩。他的双眼变得冷酷，他把双手移到那个人的肩上，把他举起来轻轻摇晃。“ _你是谁，你想干什么？_ ”  
  
这个男人牙齿打架。“我是——我是——约西亚，吸血鬼猎人，隶属于玫瑰十字第五团。”  
  
一条冰冷的恐惧插进了克拉克的内脏，但他保持嗓音平稳，放下了约西亚。“你有些晚了。”他强迫自己的嗓音透出讽刺。“如果你是来找菲奥蕾拉·比安奇的，她已经被毁灭了，在好几个月之前。”  
  
“组织知道这点。”约西亚掸着他的黑夹克说。“我是来对付另一个吸血鬼的。”  
  
克拉克希望他的表情依然保持着友好，坦率和英雄气概。“伟大的拉奥啊，另一个吸血鬼？我一直担心菲奥蕾拉的尊长会来为她报仇，那……”  
  
“——组织里没有记录菲奥蕾拉的尊长。”吸血鬼猎人插嘴。“多半很久以前就死了。菲奥蕾拉是幸存最老最强大的吸血鬼之一。所以我们对于她制造的任何后代都非常警惕，例如你的蝙蝠侠。”  
  
克拉克抵御着吞口水的诱惑。“蝙蝠侠？”他难以置信地复述，“我知道他一直搞着那套哥特风格，但那只是噱头，你懂的。”  
  
约西亚并不太接受超人长辈般的腔调。“组织的占卜选中了他。他避开日光，能够随心所欲地出现和消失……”  
  
“……我不想毁了你的理论，但是从我认识他以来他就是那个样子的。”  
  
一个怒视。“他把你当做他的奴仆。”  
  
这一次克拉克可以自由地大笑。“我不是任何吸血鬼的奴仆。”  
  
约西亚眯起眼睛，在他们之间做出一个复杂的手势。魔法如同蛛网飘过克拉克的脸。“ _现在_ 你对他有什么感觉？”约西亚洋洋得意地问。  
  
“蝙蝠侠是个英雄，绝不会夺取任何一条生命，无论如何。他才华横溢，充满使命感，让人恼火，一丝不苟，有些时候让人毛骨悚然，但他不是杀人的怪物。”  
  
约西亚皱起眉。“那个魔法应该除去他施加在你身上的力量了。”  
  
克拉克恼火的叹息完全没有虚假。“他是我的朋友，不是我黑暗的主君。”他感到一丝鲜红的闪光出现在眼中，但没有费力去压抑。“我只会再问一遍： _他在哪里？_ ”  
  
超人情绪上的突然转变似乎让猎人吓了一跳。“我……啥？”  
  
“他失踪了。他失踪了很多天。如果你和你荒谬的组织以任何形式伤害他，只因为你们认为他是个吸血鬼……”  
  
“我完全不知道他在哪里！”约西亚声辩，“莫迪凯说……”  
  
“莫迪凯？”  
  
“组织中的一位长老，派来协助我狩猎。他说他要为打倒蝙蝠侠做些准备，让我注意着你。从那以后我就没见过他。”  
  
“那是几天前的事？”  
  
约西亚皱起眉。“大约三天前。”  
  
“蝙蝠侠就是那时候失踪的。”  
  
眉头皱得更深了。“我不明白。没有我他也能够毁掉蝙蝠侠吗？”  
  
克拉克的心拧了起来。 _不。如果布鲁斯……不在了，我会知道的，不是吗？_ “如果他做到了，”他语气平稳得让自己惊讶，“他肯定已经告诉你了。”  
  
“我猜是这样。”约西亚说，“虽然在组织中我是个非常初级的成员。”  
  
“而初级成员不应该对他们的上级表示质疑。或是侦查追踪他们，以发现他们是否在做什么不该做的事情。”  
  
“不，他们不应该。”约西亚赞同，但是下巴露出严肃的线条。“但如果你不向枢密院汇报，我相信我会试着找到他。”  
  
克拉克让自己露出一个放松的微笑。“谢谢你。”  
  
过了片刻，约西亚向他露出回应的笑容。然后他记起那是被禁止的，又压抑下来。“这不会让蝙蝠侠脱身的，你要知道，他必须被杀死。一个吸血鬼英雄是个自相矛盾的说法。这是 _不可能的_ 。”  
  
超人感到愤怒在他体内闪烁，做了些努力才没有表露在他的表情中。“蝙蝠侠是个英雄，简单直接。”他说，“也是个好人。”  
  
“我们会看到的。”约西亚转过身，消失在雨中。  
  
：：：  
  
“渴望一定在从内部消耗你。”莫迪凯聊天般说。“你有多么想要饮食。一个流浪者的生命会得到的怀念是……那么……少。”  
  
“他的名字，是弗雷德里克·诺里斯。”蝙蝠侠说，“他在小学六年级的时候赢了拼写比赛冠军。和黑巧克力比起来他更喜欢牛奶巧克力，他视力不好，但他买不起眼镜。”他紧紧抓住这些收集起来的资料，当成挡在毁灭性的渴血欲望前的盾牌。这是一个人，一条生命，独特而无法代替，一旦熄灭就永远消失了。他自己的生命是摇曳的烛火，几乎被黑暗吞没。他蜷缩在心中微小的火花周围，试图忽略莫迪凯含沙射影的嗓音。“如果你那么确定我是个吸血鬼，你为什么不用木桩钉住我，结束这一切呢？”  
  
“噢，但我不想杀死你。”莫迪凯说。“我想要你 _受苦_ 。我想要你被燃烧，在你的渴望中翻腾，迷失在苦痛中。我想要你在挣扎中失败，我知道你会的。我想要看到你被粉碎，像你应当成为的野兽那样进食，无力停止，用你的牙齿撕开这个男孩的喉咙来熄灭你的渴望。我要你活着，知道你已经无法得到救赎。”他双眼闪亮。“没要必要受这样的苦，吸血鬼。屈服然后用另一个温暖的生命来平息你的饥渴，拥抱你的本性。”  
  
布鲁斯的牙齿像疼痛的冰冷火焰，他的血管因为需求而燃烧。是的，他的一部分在低语。他们都是他的食物，他们存在的意义仅止于能够满足他。他们的生命如此短暂，一闪就消逝了。提早结束一两个并不会造成什么悲剧，当然。他是那么饿，那么空虚，那么冷。  
  
他的呼吸在喉咙里回响，但他没有移动。片刻后，莫迪凯转身离开了房间，守卫像珠帘般从他身前移开。他再次回到观察室中莱克斯·卢瑟的身边，他们两个坐下来观察他。他们每天都花几个小时监视他：莫迪凯的注视热切而期待，莱克斯的锐利眼光混合着好奇和贪婪。  
  
“蝙蝠侠先生？”弗雷德的嗓音从远处传来。“蝙蝠侠先生，你看起来真的不太好。他们给你下毒还是怎么了？”  
  
蝙蝠侠转向墙壁，这样弗雷德就不会看到他的牙齿，像针一样尖，满是饥渴。“告诉我……”他说，“告诉我你小时候最喜欢的电视剧。”  
  
：：：  
  
超人从空中降落在约西亚身前。吸血鬼猎人看起来老了好几岁，严峻而愤怒。“我找到了莫迪凯，我没有和他说话。有些事……有些事不对劲。”他摇摇头。“我认为莫迪凯在乱搞什么。我跟踪了他，我想他在和莱克斯·卢瑟合作。”  
  
超人将双臂抱在胸前，掩盖击中他的那阵寒意。“你看到了卢瑟？”  
  
“我看到莫迪凯进入莱克斯公司的一所研究设施。守卫没有盘问他就放他进去了。”  
  
“莱克斯和吸血鬼猎人合作。这太疯狂了，卢瑟是个科学家。和一个以上帝名义发誓屠杀超自然生物的人合作……不是他的风格。”  
  
约西亚看起来很恼火。“我肯定你比我更能理解你宿敌的动机，但我告诉你，莫迪凯在和他合作。”他叹了口气，揉搓着自己的脸。“我很抱歉，超人。只是……莫迪凯是团内的长老，我无法想象他会像这样自行其是。”  
  
“那我们就有两个谜一样的动机了。”超人说，“而只有一个办法来解开它们。”约西亚紧张地握着他的圣像。“你那个小屏蔽术能覆盖两个人吗？”  
  
“你不是能……你知道的，直接砸开墙吗？”  
  
“我想知道发生了什么，而不仅仅是打破头。”他也想打破什么人的头，非常想。但是拯救布鲁斯才是他的首要目的，他需要了解情况，而不是盲目进攻。“这样我们会需要一些诡计。”  
  
“我……我想我能掩盖我们两个。保护咒能让我们不被看见，只要我们保持安静也不会被听见。但这需要高度集中。”  
  
超人扣住约西亚的肩膀。“我相信你能做到的。”  
  
约西亚看起来很高兴，但看得出也立即压抑住高兴的感觉。“你不像我遇到过的任何吸血鬼奴仆。”  
  
克拉克用了非常大的努力才克制住没有翻白眼。“别又来这套。”  
  
“占卜说……”  
  
“我不相信占卜、预兆，或是其它任何迷信的胡说八道。”克拉克插嘴。“我相信人类的内心，我相信我的朋友。”  
  
约西亚摇着头，但是勉强露出感动的样子。“你真是个顽固的人，超人。”  
  
“等你见到了蝙蝠侠再说。”  
  
：：：  
  
“莫迪凯，你向我承诺的是现在能得到一个被打垮的吸血鬼了！”卢瑟的嗓音暴躁而愤怒，他脸色苍白，双眼几乎因专注而红热。“你说他的意志会为我所有，我能开始在他身上试验，看看他的力量究竟从何而来。”  
  
“最后一次，卢瑟。”蝙蝠侠嗓音沙哑得好像喉咙里灌满了沙子。“我 _没有_ 任何能力。这个人在对你说谎。”  
  
“已经过了三天，他甚至没有 _啃_ 一口。我是个忙碌的人，莫迪凯，我需要实践才能考虑如何合成这个过程。精神上的奴役只是个彩头，但是我很肯定没有那个我也能实验。”他眯起双眼，一只手放到身边一柄磨光的绿色水晶制成的小匕首柄上。“除非你在把我当蠢材玩弄，莫迪凯。”  
  
莫迪凯把一只手放到卢瑟肩上。“别动，卢瑟。”他喃喃道。卢瑟狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后慢慢放松下来，微微摇晃着。莫迪凯转向蝙蝠侠，带着礼貌的怀疑挑起一边银色的眉毛。“吸血鬼，你一定非常痛苦。为什么要延长这苦痛？我们都知道那需求最终会压倒你，你会进食和杀戮。那就是你的本质。”  
  
蝙蝠侠有一部分知道这是事实，那部分狂躁地想要获得自由，撕开那些自以为是的牲畜的喉咙。 _杀了他们，吞噬他们，沐浴他们的鲜血。_ 他的另一部分紧握光明和温暖的记忆。 _我是蝙蝠侠。我为正义服务。我不杀戮。_ 他无言地摇头。  
  
莫迪凯在他身前弯腰。“或许你需要……更容易的猎物？某些和你如此高尚的理想不那么矛盾的东西？”他的嗓音中似乎有毒液滴落。“很好。”他伸手抓住蝙蝠侠，拽着他站了起来。“非常好。”  
  
：：：  
  
守卫在约西亚和超人经过他们身边的时候眼睛都没眨。他们像鬼魂般沿着走廊前进，搜寻。所有的墙面都刻意用铅加固，当然。“等等。”克拉克低语。“我听见了莱克斯的声音。”他跟着那个声音，约西亚紧随在侧，抓着他的圣像。  
  
有两扇紧靠在一起的门——一扇关着，另一扇虚掩。从开着的门看进去，克拉克能看见房间的一堵墙上有扇大窗。而透过那扇窗户……  
  
他冲进房间，听见约西亚低声抗议他差点就离开了保护咒的隐身范围。  
  
在另一个房间里是卢瑟，一个穿着病号服的年轻人尽可能远地贴在远处的角落，一个银发的男人，超人估计是莫迪凯。  
  
还有布鲁斯。  
  
克拉克必须在他看见布鲁斯的时候遏制住呻吟。他躺在地上，那么苍白，那么憔悴。克拉克几乎都能看到饥渴在侵蚀他，一个暗影将利爪伸入他的内脏。  
  
他也能看到他顽固地咬紧的下巴，和身体上每一根拒绝的线条。 _哦，我的布鲁斯，强壮的人。他们永远无法击垮你。_  
  
当克拉克因为再次见到布鲁斯的震惊而失常时，莫迪凯伸手抓住蝙蝠侠。超人绷紧身体准备出击——但是莫迪凯只是抬起蝙蝠侠，支撑着他。吸血鬼猎人伸手抓住莱克斯·卢瑟的手臂，把他拉近。奇怪的是，卢瑟完全没有要摆脱的动作，只是静静站着，注视着虚空。  
  
莫迪凯把布鲁斯的头推到几乎碰到卢瑟脖子的地方。他的嗓音在另一个房间里也听得清清楚楚：“那就选这一个吧，吸血鬼。想想他是如何虐待你，折磨你，拷问你。这个世界没有他的腐蚀当然会变得更好，我们不都同意吗？看着他，想想他夺去的那些生命。这是你对他的审判。”他的声调微微降低，变得更加友善。“他是怎样伤害你关心的人，你的氪星人啊！你会保护你心爱的人安全，你知道的。没有人会责怪你，完全不会有。喝吧，失落的灵魂，然后得到安宁。”  
  
蝙蝠侠颤抖得那么厉害，他只能勉强站着，他的嘴离卢瑟裸露的脖子只有一息之遥。超人感觉到约西亚在他的身边绷紧，准备向前冲出。他伸手抓住约西亚的手臂，约西亚难以置信地看着他。超人摇摇头， _等着_ ，他用口型说。  
  
：：：  
  
卢瑟静止不动，他的脖子脆弱而放松，布鲁斯能看到静脉微弱的搏动。他可以只喝一丁点儿，他告诉体内那个贪婪的声音，只要几滴，足够坚持下去就行。他想的时候就知道那是个谎言，他已经超过极限太远，太饥渴，他只会一直喝到满足为止。只要尝一口，他就会开始喝，一直喝到他饱足，而这个残酷成性的怪物变成地上的一张空壳。这会那么棒，那么公平……  
  
布鲁斯笑起来，声音非常低，他的呼吸拂过卢瑟的皮肤。卢瑟完全没有任何反应。“我不这么认为。”布鲁斯说。他转身看向莫迪凯：“不管怎么说，这样侵犯你的领域实在是太没有礼貌了。”  
  
莫迪凯放在他肩膀上的手收紧了，用力之大会留下淤青，如果布鲁斯还是凡人甚至会捏断骨头。“被诅咒的，肮脏的——”  
  
“第一个线索。”布鲁斯说话的样子好像他不是只能勉强站立，没有因为饥饿而虚弱到想要嚎叫。“是你没有戴着圣像。我想这对你们来说应该是相当标准的配饰？”  
  
莫迪凯放开蝙蝠侠，用一边手臂环住卢瑟的脖子，拖着他后退。  
  
布鲁斯对他微笑。“你谈论饥渴的方式。你说的全都对，但你对于那感觉会有多么好说得太多了。你沉溺在里面太久，太过钟爱。而且你只用一个碰触就让 _莱克斯·卢瑟_ 闭嘴。”他摇摇头，径直对上莫迪凯凝重的视线。“还有你看着我的方式，莫迪凯。那憎恨，那对复仇的渴望。我知道那个表情，这是你看着杀死你孩子的人的表情。”  
  
莫迪凯露出牙齿发出嘶声，那是非人的声音。  
  
人类的外表破裂剥脱，只留下威胁和凶猛的憎恨。把卢瑟像个破布娃娃般扔到一边，他举起化为利爪的双手对着布鲁斯咆哮。  
  
_我从未放弃_ ，当古老的吸血鬼准备向他冲来时布鲁斯想，他绷紧虚弱、饥饿的身体准备迎接打击。 _我从未放弃，克拉克。_  
  
然后观察窗破碎了，超人像复仇天使般进入房间，迎向莫迪凯。  
  
：：：  
  
克拉克的热视线烧焦了莫迪凯的脸，但是那吸血鬼只是大笑，声音好像蠕动的蛆虫和坏疽，然后反手重重抽上他的脸。“我不像我亲爱的女儿那样纤弱，我甜美的小白花被你们如此残酷地折断。”他咆哮着，而克拉克的视野中冒着晕眩的金星。  
  
克拉克身后，约西亚用拉丁文咏唱着什么，嗓音颤抖。光涌进房间，莫迪凯的咆哮中带了痛苦。  
  
“弗雷德！窗户！快出去！”蝙蝠侠大喊。穿着病号服的男人连忙从打破的窗户爬了出去。莫迪凯用令人惊恐的流畅优雅向他跃去，这时蝙蝠侠环住了他的脖子，用凶猛、安静的固执抓住了他。莫迪凯撕扯着他，但是布鲁斯毫不放松地牵制着他。站在吸血鬼和平民之间，克拉克用一阵冰冻呼吸把莫迪凯的利爪冻成了一坨冰块。蝙蝠侠放开手，翻向一边——  
  
或是准备这么做，但是莫迪凯捏起拳头，粉碎了冰块，然后抓住了布鲁斯的喉咙，把他像小猫一样摇晃着。他用一个野蛮的动作把布鲁斯砸进了墙里，任他滑到地上。然后他转向超人和约西亚。“卢瑟。”他厉声说，对方像个被拉动牵线的木偶一样猛地坐了起来。“我要求你的协助。”  
  
卢瑟眼神茫然地拔出腰带上的氪石刀。  
  
克拉克的耳中传来呆滞的吼叫。他避开卢瑟笨拙的一挥，抓住莫迪凯的时候，才好像从遥远的地方听出那是他自己的声音发出的号叫。莫迪凯靠向前，把牙齿插进他的喉咙。他错过了大静脉，但是寒意从咬伤处扩散，抽取着克拉克的力量。又一阵光芒的爆发，他身后传来拉丁文。莫迪凯哀号着，刺入克拉克脖子的獠牙因为这声音发出令人痛苦的震动，但是没有放开。克拉克感觉到他做出什么激烈的手势，约西亚发出痛苦的喊叫，然后是肉体砸到地板上的“砰”一声。克拉克的视野边缘开始发灰，他的心脏重重跳着，但他坚持着。莫迪凯咆哮着咬得更深——  
  
——然后惊喘，一个微小惊讶的声音。他抬起头，放开超人，向下看去。超人恶心又头晕地跟随着他的视线……发现莱克斯·卢瑟站在那里，拿着莫迪凯自己的木桩和锤子。木桩深深地钉入莫迪凯的胸膛，就在心脏本来的位置。  
  
卢瑟发出作呕的声音，再次挥动锤子，把木桩钉得更深。“肮脏。”他喘息着说，“肮脏，令人反感的东西，操纵我， _利用我_ ……”  
  
莫迪凯尖叫起来，脓液从他的双眼和口中流出。他去抓卢瑟，但超人把他固定住无法移动。卢瑟向后退了一步，带着严峻厌憎的满足看着扭曲濒死的吸血鬼。“从我的脑子里出去。”卢瑟唾骂着抽搐变黑的莫迪凯，对方依然试着锁住他的视线，想要碰触他。随着最后一声非人的嚎叫，超人手中焦黑的身体瘫软下来。  
  
就好像绳索被切断了一样，卢瑟翻起白眼倒在了地板上，失去了意识。  
  
超人没有去看他或是失去意识的约西亚，没有去看其他任何东西，只有躺在地板上那个黑衣的人体。他轻柔地翻过布鲁斯，吻着他被面罩覆盖的额头。“蝙蝠侠，我在这里，爱人。”没有反应。超人卷起他上衣的袖子，狂乱地扫视着房间。布鲁斯需要饮食，他需要血，但是热视线会烧焦一切伤口。一定有……对了。疯狂的一跃，他抓住失去意识的卢瑟身边的水晶小刀。绿色的光灼烧着他的皮肤，但克拉克毫不在意。他的双手因为急迫和紧张而颤抖，让刀刃在他的前臂胡乱留下一道深深的伤口。  
  
鲜血从伤口涌出，沿着他的手臂和手指蜿蜒而下。他小心翼翼地将覆盖着鲜红的手指放到布鲁斯嘴边。一滴血落入布鲁斯半张的双唇。  
  
在一个可怕的瞬间，依旧没有任何反应，克拉克感到哀号开始在他的胸中聚集。然后布鲁斯的喉咙动了，他叹息着开始吞咽。“来吧。”克拉克低语着，“我在这里，是我，你可以喝。”他把指尖放进布鲁斯的嘴里，布鲁斯开始舔，先是虚弱的，然后越来越有活力，直到他把舌头卷在克拉克的手指上，贪婪地吮吸。他长而有力的牙齿擦过克拉克的手指，舌头不断探索，克拉克感到一阵不合时宜的欲望透过他的身体。  
  
当布鲁斯退开时他们都在微微喘息，他的动作小心而缓慢，但已经再次有了力量。克拉克帮助布鲁斯站了起来。“等等。”布鲁斯喃喃，走到莫迪凯的残骸边。那是一堆烧焦的灰烬和衣服的碎片。布鲁斯弯下腰，捡起一个小瓶扔给克拉克。“喝掉。”他说。克拉克耸了耸肩，打开小瓶的塞子。那是水，清洁而新鲜。他一口喝干，把瓶子还给蝙蝠侠。对方在里面重新装入了从腰带里拿出的什么东西，又把瓶子放回灰烬里。他走到卢瑟身边，从他腰带上扯下刀鞘，几乎是心不在焉地捆起他的双手。然后他找到那把氪石刀，野蛮地塞进刀鞘，然后把刀鞘挂到自己的腰带上。  
  
超人感觉到有布料裹住他依然流血的伤口时正在检查约西亚的脉搏。“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯喃喃，他倾身在被染成鲜红的布料上按下双唇。  
  
“我很抱歉花了这么久。”  
  
约西亚的睫毛闪动着，他咕哝了些什么意味不明的东西，然后睁开双眼，注视着超人和蝙蝠侠。  
  
“卢瑟毁掉了莫迪凯。”超人说。“你帮助拯救了我们的生命，谢谢你。”  
  
约西亚小心地坐了起来。“你阻止了我的干预，在莫迪凯把卢瑟提供给他的时候。”  
  
“我需要你看到。”超人说。“我需要你理解蝙蝠侠真的不是你认为他是的那东西。”  
  
“我认为我是个吸血鬼？”蝙蝠侠的嗓音中带着讽刺的笑意。  
  
约西亚对着他皱眉。“占卜说——”  
  
“——那个被莫迪凯操纵的占卜？”超人接话。  
  
约西亚喉咙中发出恼火的声音。“占卜不是可以被操纵的东西。但是……没有 _好的吸血鬼_ 。这是不可能的。从来没有吸血鬼自愿因渴望而死。没有吸血鬼回以他们自己的生命为代价放过一个敌人。历史上从来没有记录过有吸血鬼做过这样的事。”  
  
“所以显而易见的结论就是……？”超人耐心地问道。  
  
“我可能……误判了你。”约西亚对蝙蝠侠说。蝙蝠侠微微鞠躬，嘴角细微的抽动只有克拉克会解释为自嘲。  
  
卢瑟呻吟着睁开双眼。他坐起来，瞪着超人和蝙蝠侠。“你们没有权利。”他咆哮着挥舞被捆起的双手。“闯进这里还……”  
  
“——救出被你绑架的人？”  
  
卢瑟对着超人翻了个白眼。“我没在这里看到任何绑架受害者，你有吗？就算你能找到那个可怜的不幸灵魂……”他停下来，微笑，“好吧，那个 _假设中的_ 不幸的灵魂。真的，我对于过去那一个星期左右的记忆……全是一片模糊。被那个怪物控制思想在我的记忆中留下了巨大的缺口。太可怕了。”他的目光转向了蝙蝠侠，变得若有所思。“但我的确有些奇怪的，但是非常鲜明的记忆，关于你被圣水灼伤。”他说。  
  
蝙蝠侠走到莫迪凯的残骸边，小心翼翼地翻找着，直到找出他放在里面的那个小瓶。他拔掉塞子闻了闻，然后塞到卢瑟的鼻子下面。卢瑟嗅了一下，做了个鬼脸。  
  
“一种碱，多半是辣椒素。”蝙蝠侠说，“经过高度浓缩，能够浸透衣物并留下化学烧伤，对于吸血鬼来说也比带着圣水到处走安全，你觉得呢？我杀死了他的后代，他想在吞噬我之前让我受罪。我猜他把你留做点心。”  
  
卢瑟看向约西亚，眼中带着疑问。约西亚把他的圣像拿在手里，走向蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠稳稳地站着。约西亚用圣像轻触蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，蝙蝠侠没有退缩或是叫喊。他平稳安静地站在那里，双眼紧紧锁住超人的目光。  
  
约西亚退了回来。“邪恶的灵魂不能忍受圣十字的碰触。”他说。  
  
卢瑟嗤之以鼻。“‘邪恶’是个毫无意义的字眼。我相信对于吸血鬼为何无法忍受以特定角度相交的两根木棒会有完全科学的解释。这一定是和数学及心理学有关。几何学。我肯定我能得到答案，解开其中的物理现象。”他恼火地摇着头。“如果我没有被骗毁掉了一个潜在的实验对象。现在我要到哪里再去找一个吸血鬼呢？”他对约西亚打着眼色。“如果你有多的，我可以教你几个摆弄吸血鬼的法子。”  
  
约西亚看向蝙蝠侠，又看向超人。“这看起来的确是个……值得研究的课题。”他说，“或许我会向枢密院提议——在我解释完为何他们的一位长老变成了一堆灰烬之后。”  
  
蝙蝠侠向破碎的窗户前进，随意地将脸背对卢瑟。“呼叫警察，超人。让他们来收拾这些混乱，我们走吧。”  
  
他们把卢瑟留在那里，依然在说明如何用强迫性精神障碍和严重大蒜过敏来解释吸血鬼的存在。  
  
：：：  
  
超人温柔地用手指轻触蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，上面已经开始浮现水疱，露出疼痛的血痕。“必须这么做。”布鲁斯喃喃着，看着克拉克的表情。他在克拉克身上靠了一会儿，只是享受这接触。“我差点就做不到了。”他贴着克拉克的肩膀说。“当我想起莱克斯对你做的那些事情，他让你受的那些苦……”他叹了口气。“你会阻止我的，是吗？你会给我一个了结。”  
  
“那不会发生的。”克拉克说。  
  
“没有吸血鬼会自愿因饥渴而死。”布鲁斯说着，轻触他烧伤的嘴唇。  
  
克拉克亲吻他的嘴角，非常轻柔。“你独一无二，布鲁斯。”  
  
布鲁斯嗤笑一声。“大多数人并不认为这是对我的赞扬。”  
  
“大多数人并不知道他们错过了什么。”  
  
布鲁斯后退，对上他的双眼，长久地注视着对方。“没错。”他微微点头，“他们是多么不幸。”  
  
超人用一条手臂环住蝙蝠侠，支撑着他。“让我带你回家。”他喃喃道，“你可以休息，饮血，恢复力量。”  
  
“事实上，你知道我想做什么吗？”布鲁斯说。  
  
“你和平时一样，总是一个神秘的人。”  
  
布鲁斯感到自己的嗓音中带着微笑。“我想要回家和我的家人共度夜晚。看着迪克和蒂姆享用阿尔弗雷德的烹饪。或许还要到洞里改造一下蝙蝠车，男孩们在一边打斗，阿尔弗雷德出现又消失，跟在我们后头收拾。被我关心，也关心我的人包围，然后在爱我的人怀中入睡。”  
  
克拉克的微笑，布鲁斯想，可能就是他所需要的所有阳光了。“我想这是能办到的。”


End file.
